Fate Always Finds A Way
by cherrybomb13
Summary: Sequel to "Love Don't Come Easy"
1. Proud Mary Part 1

**_And here we are with the sequel to "Love Don't Come Easy"_**

**_Please be patient with the updates for this story as I'm trying to finish another one and I totally suck at having two stories going at once. _**

**_With that being said, please enjoy this first chapter!_**

**_*lyrics used are from Proud Mary-Tina Turner (or something like that haha)* _**

* * *

><p>"Can I get a tequila shot?" Tyson ordered at the bar.<p>

The bartender nodded and promptly poured her drink.

"You know what, just leave the bottle." She said downing the golden liquid.

She could still feel the heat from everyone's stares on her.

Fuck them. She'd drink till she was numb.

She sloshed another shot into the glass and threw it back with a grimace. Usually she hated tequila, tonight though Jose was going to be her best friend.

A rustle of silk stopped behind her as Logan leaned around her, her grass green eyes serious, "Are you okay Ty?"

Tyson laughed, contemplating skipping the glass and just turning the bottle up, "You always said you wanted everyone to remember your wedding right?"

"I had no idea he had planned to do that here." she said glancing around at her guests.

"Like it matters now." Tyson stated sarcastically as she threw back another shot.

Logan sighed, "You could slow down a little bit you know."

"_We never ever do nothing nice and easy, we always do it nice and rough…_" Tyson sang with the music as "Proud Mary" filled the banquet hall.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Logan threw her hands up as Tyson took another shot.

She looked around at her reception, shrugging at Cody as he mouthed across the room to her.

"I know you're upset and embarrassed but please don't make a spectacle right now." she asked.

"I would never do that. Just pretend I'm not here for the rest of the night." Tyson snapped, "Thanks for thinking so highly of me too by the way."

"Weren't you the one to tell me that it's okay to love someone and to allow them to love me? Didn't you keep reassuring me of that after Cody asked me to marry him?" Logan glared at her, "His timing was pretty shitty but he had the best of intentions. He truly does love you Ty."

Tyson flexed her jaw and slowly took another shot, "_Smooches Lovely_."

Logan knew that was her way of telling her to back off. She stood there staring at her friend for a moment before going back to Cody's side as Tyson unceremoniously poured another shot. She was furious that Randy hadn't figured her out yet. In the past year he hadn't realized that she had just gotten comfortable in being in a relationship with him? She wasn't one for public display of affections; did he not know her at all?

Marriage? Was he high?

"That was quite an embarrassing moment out there." a deep accented voice said in her ear suddenly.

"Thanks for noticing." she replied dryly.

A large distinguished looking man took the seat next to her, a smirk playing on his face.

He ran a hand over his slicked back hair, "I for one thought you made the right decision."

"What do you know anyways?" she asked angrily tossing back another shot.

"I know better than to ask for a lady's hand at a wedding reception." he smarted off.

She rolled her eyes, "Well kudos to you."

"Wade Barrett's the name and you my lovely are…?" he introduced.

"It's in the program." she answered smartly.

"Right, well I suppose this is where I tell you that I like independent women and that I admire your tenacity and all that bullshit right?" he smiled.

She looked over at him, "You've played this game before I see."

He sipped his bourbon, "Never with such a beautiful adversary."

"Lucky for me I've seen and heard it all." she teased with a wink herself.

"You only think you have my dear." he smirked.

"Ready to go?" Randy interrupted

He had been sulking in the corner watching her flirt with "Lurch" long enough. She heaved out a breath and threw back one last shot. She stumbled off the bar stool, Randy never wavering, caught her before she fell. She gathered herself and yanked her elbow free form his grasp.

"Stop making a scene." he whispered furiously.

She turned quickly, her icy glare fixed on him, "_I'm making a scene? _Go to hell Randy."

They made it to the car without arousing too many more stares.

"I can open my own door, thank you very much." she hissed.

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the car and opened the door for her anyways. She crossed her arms defiantly refusing to get in.

"Stop being a fucking brat Tyson." he grated out.

She huffed and got in the car finally. When they got to in the house Tyson collapsed onto the couch. God she _hated_ tequila! And why was it so fucking hot? She narrowed her eyes when Randy came into view. She spotted the duffle bag in his hand.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah." he grunted, throwing his belongings in the bag.

"Seriously? You're fucking leaving now?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I am. This isn't a fucking test. I'm gone Ty." he glared at her.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked shrilly.

"What's left? Our relationship isn't going anywhere." he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So because I turned you down you're just going to leave? Because I don't fit into your timeline of how our relationship should go you're just going to end it?"

He stopped to look at her, "I've been more than patient with you Tyson. I've waited or you, taken things slowly, let you ease into having a boyfriend, but it's been a year for Christ's sake!" he yelled finally

He had really lost his mind, she decided. Weren't women supposed to go into "wedding fever"? Annoy the shit out of their boyfriends after attending said ceremony about how bad they want to settle down and what their dress would look like and how big the ring should be and why haven't they asked yet? Tyson felt for all those dudes right now, she really did.

"It has been a year Randy…just one year! I'm only twenty-three, what is the rush? Why is it such a big deal?" she laughed.

"I'm almost thirty, I've found what I wanted, who I can see myself growing old with. Why wait? I'm more than happy to settle down with you." he said defensively.

He was furious she was actually laughing at him.

She sat back on the couch, "We're not even living together."

He threw his bag across the room, "That's my fucking point. Our relationship isn't progressing at all. I've asked a thousand times if I can move in with you or if you would move in with me and you dodge the issue every time. You're happy having me at arms length and I'm fucking done with it. I always think in the back of my mind that at any second you're going to take off; that you're going to get cold feet and bolt and I hate feeling that way."

The smile that was on her face vanished, "And you think a piece of paper is going to change that?"

He got on his knees in front of her, "It's more than that Ty. It's a commitment to each other, something we can hold each other accountable for, something that we can both have and cherish."

Tears were welling up in her eyes; she could feel her back against the wall. She was suffocating.

"It sounds like you need a dog, not a wife." she said quietly, "Someone you can call and will come running and obey your every command."

He let out a frustrated yell and rose to his feet.

"You want me under your thumb and it's never going to happen. You're never going to change me Randy, and if you really loved me you wouldn't want to." she continued.

He was the one laughing this time, "What the fuck ever Ty. You're a scared little girl who obviously isn't mature enough for an adult relationship. I've done everything in my power to help you realize that there is more to relationships than just an easy fuck. You hide behind your physical appearance because you're terrified that someone will see the real you, an incomplete mess of misplaced emotions. You're always falling inside Ty and I tried to catch you but you wouldn't let me.

The tears spilled down her face.

"Get the fuck out of my house Randy." she whispered.

He looked around the living room and foyer, "You never let me in."

"Get out!" she screamed.

He shook his head, the image of her crying and broken on the couch burning into his brain. He knew he would feel guilty later for calling her out like he had, but it was the only comfort his broken heart had at the moment.

When the front door closed behind him Tyson buried her face into one of the pillows on the couch. She knew this would happen, she knew it would. She had told him from the very beginning. She was going to allow herself to feel this pain for the first time and mourn their relationship for tonight, but in the morning she was going to be done. A new day would usher in a new era, ad newly single Tyson.

The possibilities were endless when that happened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Also...reviews help with updates, just sayin :)<em>**


	2. Cut It With A Knife

**Six Months Later**

* * *

><p>Tyson gripped the sheets as her hair was pulled from behind. She really hated it when guys did that shit. A gentle tug is sufficient, no need to scalp someone, that kind of ruins the mood. She had high hopes for her latest conquest and he had not disappointed up until that moment.<p>

She had met John Morrison briefly a while back but only in passing. When they happened upon the same sushi restaurant…alone, it seemed fate had smiled upon them. A few sake bombs later and the suggestion was made by Tyson to find some privacy.

He was smooth and confident at dinner, but when they got up to his room, the uncertainties flared up in him and Tyson was forced to take the lead. She let out a moan as John thrust into her again. He had taken back the control as soon as she had rid him of his clothes.

It should be a special written privilege for him to walk around in the least amount of clothing possible. The man was an Adonis and very soon, he was going to make her cum.

"Oh my…" Tyson uttered before she lost herself to him.

"Yeah, that's right baby." John encouraged as he continued his pace.

Tyson buried her face into the mattress as she let loose a loud scream his fingers digging into her hip and her shoulder.

"_John?_ What the fuck!" a female shouted.

Tyson sat up and saw a dark haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Lina, umm…this isn't what it…I can explain." John fumbled not only his words but with his clothes too.

He tripped out of bed, the sheets catching his legs. He stood by trying to collect his thoughts as Melina paced furiously in the room.

Tyson leisurely pulled her dress on over her head, she really hated when this happened. She rarely was caught with other women's boyfriends, but when she did, it usually ended badly. She didn't want to break up relationships, that wasn't her thing. She liked to have her fun and move along. There was no need to know anything about her really.

John and Melina were both screaming and shouting at each other when Tyson grabbed her purse and shoes. She tiptoed past them to the door. When she was in the hall, she jogged to the elevator hoping to make it downstairs before they realized she was gone or Melina decided to kick her ass.

Tyson laughed at that…she could _try to_ anyways.

The elevator finally arrived, the door sliding open. Blue eyes clashed simultaneously. Randy was in the elevator mopping sweat off him with a towel. She was the first one to look away; a tiny bit guilty that he had to see here like this.

"Hey." he greeted her quietly.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. They awkwardly switched places. She hit the button for the lobby and waited for the doors to close.

He stopped them when they did, "I'm sorry for what I said to you Ty."

She scoffed, "It's been six months Randy. If you were sorry you would have called and told me a little bit sooner don't you think?"

He looked down at the floor, "I didn't know how to act without you for a long time."

She shook her head, "You said what you meant and meant what you said, that's all there is to it."

He frowned.

He was actually somewhat hurt by her easy dismissal of him, "Guess it doesn't matter now does it?"

"What do you think Randy?" she asked.

"Where is that **BITCH**?" Melina yelled down the hall.

Tyson pushed Randy's arm away from the doors just as she came around the corner. She hit the second floor button knowing that Melina would probably take the stairs to wait on her in the lobby. She looked like she was that predictable. Tyson got off on the second floor and calmly went to the stairs. When she got to the lobby, she saw John and Melina both waiting tensely at the elevator. Gotta love real life cat and mouse games.

She got in her car to return to her hotel. The only reason she was still on the road was because Logan had begged her to stay to keep her company. She had thought very seriously about following her father to Orlando but had been talked down by her best friend.

It sucked seeing Randy again after all of that time apart. She was over him; she hadn't called or shed one tear since the night he left. She had moved on as if he hadn't been her first boyfriend, as if they hadn't dated for a year. She smirked a little that it was obvious he still wanted to be with her. He had looked hurt and like he was pining for her.

That would help her sleep much better tonight.

* * *

><p>The next morning she was woke up by Logan and Cody who were returning from breakfast.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead." Logan smiled.

"I like afternoons better." Tyson grumbled covering her face with her blanket.

Logan lay beside her with a sigh, "I remember those days."

Cody stopped packing his bag, and looked over at his wife, "Long forgotten, never going back to days right?"

"Of course." Logan smiled, "I live through her now."

He went back to packing satisfied with her answer.

"Anyways, we're going out to a late dinner tonight and your presence is required." Logan began again.

"Mandatory dinners are not my thing." Tyson complained.

"Don't care. You have to come." Logan shrugged, "So tell me about last night."

"Oh no, you have to tell me who is coming to this little shindig tonight." Tyson balked.

"MeCodyYouTedRandy." she named quickly.

"Now I'm _really_ not going." Tyson laughed rolling over.

"Yes you are. It's important." Logan demanded, "Its been six months, who cares?"

"I saw him for a second last night…it was only mildly uncomfortable." she informed.

Logan played on her phone, "I can't believe you've avoided him for this long."

"Yeah and now you want to ruin my streak." she pouted.

Logan rolled her eyes and got up to join Cody in the shower, "I don't give a shit, you're coming tonight."

* * *

><p>Tyson sat next to Teddy later that night throwing back shots in anticipation of Randy showing up.<p>

"What the fuck are we here for again?" she asked angrily.

"_Not to empty out the bar._" Logan sang.

Tyson rolled her eyes, "Great…here we go."

Randy walked up to their table with a gorgeous woman on his arm. She was cute yet smoldering at the same time. Dark chocolate eyes matched her pageant perfect hair that was in a cute shoulder length bob.

Tyson lowered her head with a laugh under her breath. So that was her replacement huh?

She was pretty, sure, but she was built like Justin Bieber. That was certainly a downgrade from Tyson's 'Barbie like' appearance.

She felt Randy's uneasiness instantly.

"This is my girlfriend Sam." he introduced.

"Nice to meet all of you. Thanks for the invite." Sam smiled taking a seat beside Randy, "I know Cody and Ted of course, but I don't know the two of you."

"I'm Cody's wife Logan." she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sam looked across the table at the exotic looking blonde girl with the mischievous smirk on her face.

"Tyson." she said finishing her drink and signaling for another.

Randy's jaw tensed as he leaned over to Sam, "We dated for awhile, she's my ex."

"Cheers to that." Tyson said sarcastically, stealing Ted's beer.

"I agree. I'm a lucky girl. Randy is a great boyfriend." Sam raised her glass, "The past six months have been great."

Tyson grinned wickedly, "I'm sure they have."

She looked past Randy at the bar of the steakhouse seeing that Wade Barrett guy she met at the wedding. He was staring intently at her along with his two companions. She smiled coyly at them before turning to Logan who was trying to get everyone's attention.

"The reason Cody and I asked all of you here is because we have to tell you something." she said excitedly.

Cody kissed her nose then turned to their friends, "We're going to have a baby."

"Congratulations! How exciting!" Sam squealed happily, "I'm sorry…babies are such a blessing and both of you are such a cute couple."

"Thank you." Logan answered uneasily.

Tyson raised her glass with a wink, "Congratulations Lo, now you're really stuck with him."

"Ha. Ha." Cody replied sarcastically.

She caught Wade's gesture for her to join him at the bar and lowered her eyes. Randy glanced over his shoulder to see whom Tyson was teasing. One of the fucking new guys, of course.

They locked eyes across the table. Hers icy and challenging him to do something about her flirting.

He tried not to care; he had all but lost that alpha male spike he constantly dealt with when he dated Tyson. He constantly had to check guys who made advances toward her, make threats against guys who sent drinks to their table for her; he was constantly looking over his shoulder, checking behind Tyson to make sure she was being honest with him. He felt the tension slowly decrease the longer they were separated, yet here it was again. Sam was gorgeous in her own right, but she was no Tyson. She didn't exude the sex appeal like Tyson did.

She flashed _his_ trademark smirk at him as she excused herself from the table.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered sensing the tension between him and his ex.

He kissed her and faked a smile, "Its nothing."

"I wish she wouldn't do that. We're supposed to be celebrating together." Logan sighed, her lip trembling slightly.

Cody put his arm around her.

"You know Ty; she doesn't really handle news like that very well." Ted cut in, "You know she's happy for you both."

"Seems pretty selfish to me." Sam muttered 'not so under her breath.'

"You don't really know her well enough to judge her do you?" Logan snapped.

Tyson was her girl, despite the diss she just made and she'd be damned if the new girl was gonna talk shit about her. Randy held up a hand with a look that clearly read, calm down, towards Logan.

Sam put her hand on his shoulder, "She's right. I'm sorry for saying that Logan. I was ecstatic when my best friend told me she was having a baby that's all."

"Enough of this girly drama bullshit, I'm gonna be a dad!" Cody toasted.

* * *

><p>"Hello again darling." Wade greeted with a kiss to her cheek.<p>

"Still ever so charming I see." Tyson retorted ordering another drink.

"That is an unfortunate side effect of this accent you see. It develops on its own, it's completely out of my power." he joked.

Tyson's lip twitched almost into a smile.

"What's your face doing love? I think it wants to smile, I'm not sure." he laughed along with his two companions.

"That wit is quite annoying at times." She quipped tossing back her drink and ordering another.

"Seems like you've done that before." the dark haired man next to Wade noticed.

Tyson instantly felt the spark, the unwritten, never spoken need that a man and a woman could not deny. She turned up the sex appeal into one well-rehearsed stare; eyes half-lidded, wet lips parted slightly, cleavage in full view. She had yet to encounter a man that could deny that gaze.

"I've done a lot of things before." she said huskily.

"Wade seems to have forgotten his manners, "I'm Justin and this is Heath."

She kept her eyes on Justin, "Got any plans tonight?"

"If I did, they were just cancelled." he winked.

She finished her drink and took his hand, "Nice meeting you Ginger, and always great seeing you Wade."

Heath smiled after the blonde bombshell, "She seems nice."

Wade was none too happy she had ignored him yet again. Did that girl not know who he was? She wasn't going to dismiss him for a third time; no one disrespected him like that and got away with it.

* * *

><p>Tyson made it back to the table where her friends were having dinner, "We're gonna take off."<p>

Justin nodded at each of his co-workers.

Tyson hugged Logan tightly and whispered in her ear, "Congratulations Lo, I really mean that. I don't mean to be a bitch its just hard seeing you grow up without me that's all."

Logan looked at her with tears in her eyes, "It doesn't have to be that way Ty, but you know I'll love you no matter what."

Tyson shrugged, avoiding her comment, "Smooches Lovely."

"Toodles Ty Ty." Logan repeated their childhood goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you." Sam called out.

Justin had already pulled her to him for a deep kiss. When they broke, he pulled her away from the table and out of the restaurant.

"Or not." Sam rolled her eyes turning back to her food.

Randy watched as Justin led Tyson away. She could barely walk, she had drank so much so quickly. He released his white knuckled grip on his silverware. She wasn't his to worry about anymore. Somewhere deep inside of him his possessive nature raged at the thought of another man having his hands on her.

He shook his head and tore into his steak, damn her for making him still feel like this, damn her straight to hell.

"Fucking bitch." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy 4th of July! Seems like someone is enjoying their independence no? <em>**

**_Keep those reviews coming lovelies!_**

**_Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Bournebetter67, RKOsgirl92, and alana2awesome!_**


	3. Don't Be

_**A/N: This story is progressing rather quickly. I didn't have a set timeline for it, but just to warn you I'm already almost halfway through. I didn't really want to write another monster of a story (like I usually do). Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>What the fuck was on top of her? Had a piano fell on top of her? Did someone park their car directly on her chest?<p>

She blinked her eyes open with a slight groan. The only light was from the TV that was on but muted. Where the hell was she and was he seriously, really still inside of her?

Whoever he was…

"Get off." she ordered, attempting to push the dead weight from her body.

She felt stubble scrape her neck and a gruff voice mumble, "We already did…twice actually."

"You're suffocating me." she complained rather annoyed by whatever his name was.

Jeremy, Jack, John, J something.

He raised himself up on his elbows to look into her eyes. They fluttered at the sensation of him pushing deeper into her.

"Better?" he grinned.

Tyson took a deep breath and reached up to tweak his dark crazy hair, "Not really."

He chuckled and bent to kiss her clavicle, "You were so cooperative earlier."

"Well now I have to leave which is usually when I become uncooperative." she smarted off.

"Hmmm…." he hummed taking her ear lobe between his teeth.

She pushed against his chest again, "I really have to go."

He groaned in her ear but moved off of her this time.

"I should stay and make you give me a massage." she griped, stretching her sore thighs.

"Whatever you want doll." he smiled up at her as he kissed the smooth skin of her leg.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why aren't you like every other guy and just roll over when you're done?"

He shrugged and got up on his knees behind her to knead her shoulders, "I don't recall you complaining."

She let her head drop forward reveling in his deft fingers.

"I am now." she stated after a few minutes.

He fell forward into the down comforter with a laugh, "You drive a hard bargain."

She pulled on her dress, "I told you I've done this before.

He got out of bed and went to the desk where the coffee pot was. She watched him covertly as she strapped her stilettos back on. She couldn't think of one single thing that was sexier than him standing there butt naked brewing coffee.

She stood up with a sigh; clutch in hand, "I had fun tonight."

She saw him smile again as he fixed her a to go cup, "So did I. Much better than how I originally planned my night to go."

He popped the lid onto the cup securely and handed it to her, "Sure you have to go?"

"I probably should." she said sipping the coffee, "Almost perfect, one too many sugars though."

His hand went to her lower back and pulled her closer so he could kiss her lips, "It just so happens I have a really cheesy line to go with that. Blah, blah, blah, you're really sweet, something or other."

"That was your line?" she laughed.

He took the cup and her clutch and sat them on the dresser, "Why don't we stop talking and get back in bed?"

"Well since you put it like that." she teased letting him lead her back.

* * *

><p>"There you are! I've been trying to get in touch with you all morning!" Logan scolded as soon as Tyson appeared at the hotel, "We were going to leave you."<p>

"Lo…too loud." Tyson held up her hands.

"Well where have you been?" she continued on with her line of questions.

"With that guy….Justin, of course I remember his name after I leave." Tyson mumbled.

"From the restaurant? All night?" Logan's brow furrowed.

"Yeah."

Logan shook her head, "But you never spend the night."

Tyson smiled after they get in the car, "I've never had someone fix me coffee completely naked as I was leaving before either, so naturally I had to stay."

"_Ewww…Cody's in the car!_" Cody yelled turning up the radio.

Both girls giggled forgetting that he despised hearing about Tyson's exploits.

* * *

><p>One month later Cody and Logan were getting ready to go to a party that some of the superstars had organized to celebrate their baby.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong with you babe?" Cody asked seeing Logan frowning on the bed.

She shrugged, "I'm mad and upset and I just don't feel like going."

"What made you feel like that?" he said tilting her chin up to look in her grass green eyes.

"I don't know, Tyson just hasn't been herself in awhile. All she does is party and go out with all these guys and drink. I know we're going to have a baby and I'm going to be a mother but I don't want to have to do that with my best friend. I don't know how to tell her to take it easy, to slow down a little bit." she confessed.

He nodded, "I noticed that too. That's all she does anymore, she hardly makes any time for you."

"She was supposed to be here two hours ago to help me do my hair." Logan cried.

Cody sighed, "Do you want me to try and help you?"

"That's not the point! Tyson's my friend, my best friend, she has never stood me up for another guy…we don't do that, its one of our rules. I just can't take this anymore. All I do is worry about her, I wait up for her every night and I'm exhausted! She yelled storming into the bathroom sobbing.

Cody sat furiously on the bed. When he saw Tyson he was going to tell her exactly how he felt. He had been biting his tongue out of respect for their friendship but he wasn't going to sit around while Logan was upset. He picked up his phone, a brilliant idea just popping up in his head to help cheer Logan up some.

* * *

><p>Tyson glanced at her watch, she was officially three hours late to help Logan get ready.<p>

She had a really good excuse…sort of.

She just hoped Logan appreciated the adventure Tyson had trying to coax the bad boy out of Evan Bourne.

She let herself into the room with a smile on her face.

"Lo, I'm so sorry I'm late but you'll totally…" Tyson stopped dead in her tracks seeing Logan getting her hair done by Sam.

"Totally be pissed at you anyways? Yeah that's exactly right." Logan finished her sentence for her.

"What is she doing here? You knew I was going to do your hair." Tyson glared.

Logan sat up quickly, "When? _At the party?_ We're supposed to be there in thirty minutes!"

"I'm aware of that, but it doesn't take that long to do your hair Lo." Tyson said calmly.

"Actually it is taking a while." Sam corrected her.

"Because you don't know how to do it. I've been doing her hair since the sandbox bitch, and no one was talking to you in the first place." Tyson shot back.

"Don't yell at her like that! She's doing me a favor because you no showed me over a guy!" Logan defended Sam.

Tyson nodded, "I'll get ready somewhere else then."

"You do that, and while you're at it come up with a good apology too." Logan yelled back.

"Maybe I'll call Sam and she can help me with it." Tyson sneered before slamming the door to go to Ted's room.

"She's such a bitch sometimes. What did she expect me to do, look like shit at my own party?" Logan spat.

"You would look great no matter what." Sam sympathized, "She seems to be pretty immature on top of everything else. She didn't have to take it out on _you_ because _she_ was late."

"Yeah." Logan sighed as she fought tears.

Sam sat down the curling iron to give her a hug, "You're going to have a great time tonight. Don't let her attitude ruin yours and Cody's happiness. He really wants you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"I'll try." she replied blotting her eyes.

* * *

><p>When they got to the party Logan and Cody were surrounded by their friends. She spied Tyson perched at the bar not even acknowledging their arrival. Things were just going from bad to worse. She was very quickly getting fed up with her best friend and her new vices.<p>

A few hours into the party Cody had enough. He broke away from Logan and went straight to Tyson.

"You enjoying yourself?" Cody sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time." she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You're really hurting Logan's feelings by being completely self absorbed and you're really pissing me off." he said.

Randy came up behind Cody to pull him away, "Not here man. Just let her be by herself."

"What does she need me for when she already replaced me with Sam? I'm late one time and the whole fucking world had to end." Tyson shouted.

"You've been treating her like shit for months now, you'd rather drink and be a slut than spend quality time with your best friend." he shouted back.

Tyson slapped him without even thinking.

Randy let Cody go and pushed Tyson back against the wall, "_Calm the fuck down!_"

She pushed him away from her and threw the rest of her martini in his face.

"Both of you are fucking assholes. This is none of your business Randy. Cody, your wife was just like me at one time so don't go casting stones my way." Tyson retaliated.

"Leave…right now; get the fuck out right now." Cody ordered rubbing his cheek.

"Oh shut up Cody, you aren't going to tell me what to do." Tyson smarted off.

Logan came up to the bar in tears, "I want you to leave too. I've had it with your behavior Ty; you're not the same person you used to be."

"Are you serious? I am the same Tyson, you're the one that's changed." she shot back.

"_You're acting exactly like your mother._" Logan screamed at her before taking a deep breath, "Just go Tyson. Get drunk and act belligerent somewhere else."

She looked around the bar feeling everyone's eyes on her yet again. Sam came up to Logan to try and console her.

Tyson's eyes filled with tears, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

She nodded solemnly and turned on her heel to leave. Wade Barrett was waiting at the door for her, Heath and Justin at his side.

"Tyson darling…" he started.

She brushed right past him and pulled Heath down to kiss him. He gritted his teeth as he watched Tyson place the most explicit kiss on Slater he had ever seen.

She pulled away, tears running down her face, lust in her eyes. Heath dumbly handed off his drink to Justin who was smiling.

"Yeah, so uhh…you're fucking gorgeous and I haven't stopped thinking about you. " Heath stumbled still stunned.

"Just shut up." Tyson sniffled as she pulled him outside.

Wade was furious as he stood there. She had completely ignored him again.

"Bloody _bitch_." he growled.

Justin smirked, "Cheer up, you're the only one left now, she's got to give you a go next time."

Wade grabbed the lapels of his suit and jostled him back and forth once, "I'm _no ones_ last resort."

Justin watched him stalk off to the bar shocked by his anger toward Tyson.

* * *

><p>Sam touched Randy's arm breaking him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay? You've been quiet tonight."<p>

His jaw flexed, "Sorry."

"Tell me what you're thinking about." she asked.

He shook his head, "Its nothing."

"Its Tyson." she answered for him.

He blew out a long breath. She looked down at her hands fiddling with the bracelet he had given her for her birthday.

"I don't know what her problem is. She's completely changed, Logan's right." he said softly.

"It seems that she's jealous of you moving on." Sam suggested.

"Tyson's not the jealous type, trust me." Randy smirked.

"Hear me out." Sam protested, "She was acting her normal self until she found out you and I were together and then she started taking it to the extreme right?"

"I guess." he sighed.

"Logan got married and is going to have a baby, you moved on and are dating me now. She's all by herself and she's acting out for attention obviously. She's drinking heavily and being promiscuous to get the attention back on her, it's sad really."

Randy dropped his head, "I'm worried about her. She's self destructing and I can't do anything about it."

She put her hand on his cheek, "She's not your responsibility anymore honey. She broke up with you. I though you had moved on."

He knew what she was hinting at. She would probably never admit it but she was threatened by Tyson, even though his ex had done everything but try to win him back. He knew she needed his confirmation that his past relationship was truly over and was going to stay that way.

"I have moved on, with you. You're who I want to be with Sam. Tyson isn't a priority of mine anymore." he assured her.

She smiled and kissed him, "Thank you Randy. I'm sorry for being this way; it's just that I want to focus on us. Somebody else can deal with her meltdown. I don't want that negativity in our relationship."

Randy nodded again. Maybe she was right. Why should he let Tyson ruin the good things happening in his life? He was happy without her, why dwell on what could have been?

* * *

><p>Heath groaned as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth into Tyson. He had been more than a little nervous about performing, especially after Justin had told him every detail of their night together.<p>

He looked down at her; she seemed pretty out of it. Her eyes were closed; wet streaks from where she had been crying were down either side of her face.

He slowed to a stop, "I can't do this."

Her eyes flew open, "What's wrong?"

"You're crying and just laying there, its not working for me." he muttered attempting to move off of her.

"Wait." she stopped him, "I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"I could tell." he said, "I don't know what you're going through but maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Tyson pushed all of the night's happenings out of her alcohol soaked head.

She switched positions with him, "This is exactly what I should be doing."

He pulled her down for a deep kiss just as she settled back down on him. She kept her mind blank as she gave Heath the night of his life. He would definitely have something to brag about to Justin the next time they saw each other. She let her body go, resisting the urge to fake her way through it. She let Heath bring her to the edge just as she did him. He pulled her down to rest on his chest as they came down from their high.

She turned to the side and caught her reflection in the mirror. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Was she really becoming her mother? Was her worst nightmare coming true? She couldn't let that happen. She had to do something to stop it. She didn't want to be bitter and alone only finding comfort in alcohol. She didn't want to lose her friends.

Heath gently laid her next to him as he got up to pull his boxers back on. He felt bad for the girl. She looked so broken laying there with tears in her eyes. He pulled the sheet over her and lay beside her. He extended his arm out behind her as she snuggled into his neck.

She looked up at him with her ice blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heath just looks like he would be a sweetheart doesn't he? lol Review and let me know if you agree :)<em>**

**_*Thank you to BourneBetter67, alana2awesome, BethalMarie, RKOsgirl92, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and Xandman216 for their reviews!*_**


	4. Pardon The Interruption

Tyson felt someone gently running their fingertips up and down her spine. She slowly opened her eyes to see Heath Slater studying her face intently. She blinked several times, watching him watch her.

"You really are gorgeous, you know that?" He finally said his voice husky from just waking up.

She closed her eyes, she didn't feel very beautiful. She was hung over and could feel her makeup smudged on her face.

"Looks only get you so far." she sighed fighting back tears.

"It's more than your looks." he murmured.

The way that he looked at her, like he could read her thoughts, was unnerving.

She looked away, "You don't know anything about me, other than the fact that I'm easy."

He tilted her chin up, "You're not the person I was with last night. You're so much more than that."

She shook her head, the tears finally falling, "I'm a drunk slut, Logan was right. She knows me better than anyone. I _am_ becoming my mother."

"No you're not. You're nothing like her." he whispered moving her hair from her face.

"You don't know my mother, so how would you know?" she cried.

"Your eyes give you away." he said staring deeply into them again, "You are caring, loving, loyal, genuine, trustworthy, and so much more. You don't have a permanent ending to your life Ty, that's what I'm trying to say. You have everything you need to stop the path that you're on. To stop hating yourself and to stop punishing everyone around you that knows you're better than what you're doing now. All you have to do is look inside yourself."

She rolled away from him to cry into her pillow, "I don't even know where to start."

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "You could start by asking for some help."

She turned to look at him, "Like rehab?"

He nodded, "I know it sounds bad, but you would get the rest and help that you need. I had a friend that went and it literally saved his life."

She turned back around finding a comfortable spot on her pillow.

"At least think about it." he said pulling her closer to him.

She wasn't going to think about it, she was going to go. She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't accept the fact that she really was becoming her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE MONTHS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Tyson walked out of the rehab facility feeling like a brand new person. She had never felt better about herself in her life.<p>

"Hey good looking." Ted called to her.

He was parked out front waiting to pick her up. She squealed and leapt into his arms.

"It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Right back at you." he said holding her at arms length, "Where'd you get that booty from girl?"

She blushed, "Not being on a liquid diet would be the cause of that."

"And those! You're going to get somebody killed looking like you do babe." he commented pointing at her boobs.

"I don't look that different you weirdo." she smacked his hand away.

"You do actually. You look healthy and happy instead of strung out."

"_Thanks_…." she said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant." he grinned, "So what do you want to do first? Want a big cheeseburger? We can share a pizza!"

She climbed into his truck laughing, "Not hungry are you?"

"I'm starving!" he moaned with a pout.

"We can stop on the way. I really want to apologize to Logan first and foremost. I haven't talked to her since I ruined her party." she frowned.

"Oh…" Ted muttered quietly.

Tyson looked over at him narrowing her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You look really scary when you do that." he rambled.

"Theodore, why are your ears red?" she asked.

"I'm hot? Aren't you hot? It's hot. We need some air." he diverted, reaching out to turn on the AC.

She aimed the vents directly at him and turned the heat on full blast, "What are you hiding from me?"

"Good God Tyson! You're killing me! I'm burning up over here, turn that crap off." he ordered.

"Tell me." she demanded.

"Turn it off first." he begged.

She turned it off and waited.

"Can't I get some air?" he whined.

She cut the heat on again.

"Alright, alright, alright!" he yelled before becoming serious, "I really, really don't want to tell you, but I really, really don't want you to find out from someone else either."

She sat back in her seat, "That sounds serious. It's not about Logan is it?"

"No." he bit his lip and blew out a deep breath, "Everybody is going to Sam and Randy's engagement party tonight."

Tyson's whole demeanor dropped, "When did he ask her?"

"Right after you left." he answered quietly, "I'm sorry Ty. I feel like shit for telling you. I mean you just got out of _rehab _for crying out loud…"

She shook her head sadly, "Its okay. It's not your fault Teddy."

She stared out the window watching the world pass her by. She was surprised how bad hearing that news hurt. It shouldn't. It's not like she had any claim over him anymore. It's not like she had treated him with the respect that he had treated her with.

"Want to talk about it or something?" Ted ventured to ask.

"No." she whispered.

He concentrated on driving so the guilt of breaking the news to Tyson wouldn't eat at him.

She lifted up the center console and slid next to him. She linked arms with him and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see the blank expression on her face; her eyes were full of tears. He intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to kiss the back of it, then the top of her head.

"You're a really good friend Ted, thank you for telling me." she said after a long pause.

He stayed silent; he never knew what to say in these situations. He felt like the worst friend in the world to be honest. He hoped that she could be strong through all of this and not relapse.

* * *

><p>Ted was sitting on the sofa in his hotel room praying that Tyson changed her mind about going with him to the party. She seemed too fragile to deal with this yet. He didn't know what he would do if she regressed because he couldn't say no to her.<p>

She stepped out of the bathroom in a dark purple cocktail dress that hugged all of her sensual new curves. She looked like a million bucks, but the sadness was still written all over her face.

"Do I look okay?" she wondered.

"Did you even have to ask?" he smiled.

She shrugged and snapped her silk clutch closed.

"Why don't we go to dinner instead? We'll go somewhere really nice, anywhere you want." he tried for the last time to change her mind.

"I _need_ to do this." she told him.

He shook his head in defeat, "Let's go then."

They took the elevator downstairs to the ballroom that had been decorated for the party. Seemed like a preview to their reception she thought sadly. She spotted Logan almost immediately across the room.

"Tyson…wow, you look great." Logan greeted as she walked up.

"Can I talk to you and Cody for a minute?" she asked.

Logan looked back at her husband who did not look amused.

"I have wanted to tell you both how sorry I am for acting the way I did for three months now. I feel horrible for the way I treated you both. It was disrespectful on my part and I don't blame you for kicking me out. I would have kicked me out too." she apologized, "I hope I haven't completely ruined our friendship. If I have I'll do whatever it takes to earn it back."

"This is the old you. This is the Tyson we missed!" Logan smiled, "You know I forgive you. You're my best friend, how could I not? I'm so glad that you were strong and smart enough to get well Ty."

"I couldn't have gotten any worse that's for sure." she said managing a weak smile.

Cody stepped up to her, "If Lo forgives you then so do I. I'm glad that you got some help, you made the right decision and I think you know that."

"Thank you both for being so understanding. I'm so sorry and I promise that it will never happen again." she assured them.

"No more apologizing! We have to catch up! We found out we're having a boy, Cody is so excited." Logan gushed excitedly.

"I bet he is." she replied, distracted by Randy and Sam making their entrance.

"Are you alright?" Logan frowned.

She tore her eyes away from the couple, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

In reality she wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but hey, nobody needed to know that right?

* * *

><p>She laid low the entire party, keeping her composure as Sam showed her ring off to everyone and recanted the story of how Randy proposed to anyone who would listen. She was bright and sunny and jubilant and why shouldn't she be? Sam had it all.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Randy's deep voice startled her.

Her bright blue eyes met his and she totally lost her train of thought.

"I-I…umm…"she stuttered.

"You're not going to make another scene are you?" he asked harshly, "Don't ruin this for her okay?"

"I wasn't going to. I came to apologize to Cody and Logan." she said, surprised by his prickly attitude.

"Well did you?" he raised his eyebrows.

She nodded once.

"So what are you staying for?" he growled.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I can go. I didn't know I wasn't welcome."

Randy heaved out a frustrated breath and ran a hand over his face.

"I'll go." she told him, ducking her head.

He grabbed her arm and led her to the corner of the room.

He paced angrily, "Do you have any idea how awkward it is for you to be here?"

"I do now." she snapped.

"I'm serious! You're my ex, we're barely on speaking terms and here you are hanging out at my engagement party." he hissed.

"What does it matter? You've moved on haven't you Randy?" she accused.

He stared her down, unable to answer her question.

"Why did you ask her if you weren't sure? _Why are you engaged Randy_?" she forced herself to ask him.

She didn't miss the hesitation and uncertainty as it flickered across his face.

"Because that's what people do when they fall in love. They commit to each other; they get married and have babies, and grow old and die together. That's what sane, grown up people do Tyson. Not that you would know." he berated her.

"No I wouldn't know, but at least I have the decency to know how serious that commitment is, one that I couldn't in good faith enter into if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I was ready to give it my all." she cried.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked looking between the two of them.

"Nothing. There's _nothing_ going on here." He said continuing to glare at Tyson.

"I couldn't tell! People were staring." Sam gestured.

"I was leaving actually." Tyson said building up all of her courage, "I just wanted to tell you how incredibly lucky you are, and I hope you have a long and happy life together."

Sam looked shocked, "Thank you Tyson, that means a lot."

"You did really great with her ring." Tyson commented with a watery smile.

Randy couldn't look her in the eyes.

She nodded, "Enjoy the rest of your party. Sorry for the disruption."

* * *

><p>Tyson made her way to the bar of the hotel. Ted was right, she shouldn't have come. She was right back where she started three months ago, at an awful party she should have never come to...sitting at the bar.<p>

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Vodka tonic, hold the vodka?" she sighed.

"You got it." he said walking away.

"Isn't this all too familiar?" Wade Barrett smirked.

Tyson cut her eyes at him, "Not now okay?"

He sipped his drink, "What kind of trouble did you get into this time?"

"It doesn't matter." she sniffed.

"I've got a _brilliant_ idea, why don't you and I go to my room and you can tell me all about it." he suggested.

She was wary to say the least; her time in rehab had forced her to deal with her promiscuity and all of the surrounding issues that her actions involved.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." she turned him down.

He shrugged and finished off his drink, "Suit yourself, stay here and let everyone talk about you, or you could come with me and pour your heart out. I'm a great listener love, a proper gentleman."

Tyson turned back to the party only to catch several people whispering behind their hands.

She flushed with embarrassment.

Wade took her hand and pulled her with him, "Come on sweetheart, let those pricks entertain themselves."

She followed him, looking back to see several people snickering at her. People could be so cruel these days. Maybe she would feel better after she let all of her emotions go and vented to him. It had certainly worked in her therapy sessions. She stepped into the elevator with him, glad to be away from all of the prying eyes.

Wade smirked down at her; he was going to make sure she never forgot this night. He had been watching her the whole time, waiting for the opportunity to invite her upstairs.

He was finally going to show her what she had been missing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*I'm warning you now...next chapter is going to be graphic :) If you would like to know why sooner rather than later please review!*<strong>_

_**Thanks as always goes to the lovelies that reviewed last chapter: xSamiliciousx, BourneBetter67, Xandman216, alana2awesome, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and RKOsgirl92!**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Wrong Impression

**_WARNING: Before you even get started reading, please note and be warned that this chapter contains VERY GRAPHIC SUBJECT MATTER!_**

**_...yeah, so now you like have to read it to find out what I'm talking about huh?_**

**_**You've Been Warned**_**

* * *

><p>Tyson stepped into his luxury suite. She remembered why she always got drunk now, she hated feeling mad and depressed.<p>

"Want a drink?" he asked going to the bar and pouring himself a scotch.

"No, thank you though." she sighed.

He came to sit beside her on the couch, "You look like you could use one. You're so tense.

"It's been a rough day." she told him.

He downed his drink and leaned across her to sit it on the small table beside the couch.

He brushed his nose across her cheek, not pulling back from her, "Allow me to make it much better darling."

Her heart sped up and for the first time in her life, this felt wrong. The whole situation was off. He pressed his lips to hers loving the way her pouty mouth felt. He slanted his head, kissing her deeper and deeper. She tried to stamp down the feeling within her that what she was doing was wrong, but it wouldn't go away. He continued kissing her as he undid the French cuff links of his dress shirt.

"Wait, wait, please." she stopped him, "I can't."

He was hovering in front of her face, "What do you mean you can't?"

She inhaled a breath to steady herself, "It's taken me my whole life to be able to tell myself no, and I really am sorry, but I can't do this."

He chuckled angrily and pulled away from her.

"Wade I'm sorry. I don't want to hate you for something that has nothing to do with you. This is my fault. I'm really sorry." she rambled.

He stood up to his towering height and went back to the bar. He turned up the bottle, taking massive amounts of the alcohol into his system.

"Please don't do that. It doesn't help anything, trust me." she frowned, "I swear its not you. You're an amazing guy, I'm the one that's messed up."

He turned up the bottle as he went to the door and locked the deadbolt and slid the extra safety latch at the top over. He finished the bottle and turned around slowly to face her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling a spike of fear deep in her belly.

He pulled his shirt out from his pants and began to unbutton it, "You're right, this is your fault. You _forced_ me to put you on a pedestal by denying me not once, but twice. You've flitted around in front of me for too long darling."

Realization dawned on her as she shook her head, "I gave you the wrong impression before. I honestly came up here to talk to you. We've always had a fun banter back and forth. I hadn't even thought about sex tonight..."

"_You_ didn't, that doesn't mean _I_ haven't thought about it." he corrected her, pulling his shirt off, "It's all I've been thinking about since meeting you for the first time at Cody and Logan's wedding."

She stood up, "I'm really sorry about this misunderstanding but I think I should go."

She tried to squeeze past him but he caught her by the wrist, "Where do you think you're going love? Don't make this difficult. Just do what you came up here to do, its no big deal. I promise I won't think any less of you."

"I came up here to talk to you. I did, and now I'm leaving." she said firmly.

He was livid that she had played him again. That she had lured him in with all of her false pretenses. He pulled her to him roughly, his hand securing her at the small of her back, the other grabbing a handful of her bottom. She shoved him away, swinging her open palm at his face. The impact echoed in the room and left her fingertips numb.

She hurried to the door to unlock it. She felt and heard her dress rip as he spun her around by the fistful of fabric he had. He slapped her as hard as he could, sending her flying head first into the wall in the narrow corridor. Her ears rang as she slid down the wall.

"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear." she begged, gasping for air because she was so terrified.

Her eyes filled with tears when she saw him shake his head and take off his belt. As scared as she was, she wasn't going down without a fight. She kicked her foot out aiming her heel directly at his shin. He howled in pain as the point connected with his tibia. He made a large loop with the belt in his hand and brought it down on her. It connected soundly with the skin of her shoulders. She cried out and cowered in the corner as he continued whipping her with the belt. Every time the leather hit her skin it seemed to egg him on.

The sound, the power, her fear intoxicated him as much as the alcohol did. Finally when his arm became fatigued he threw the belt across the room and surveyed the damage he'd inflicted upon her.

Several welts were forming already. Some bleeding. Deep purple contusions dotted her arms and legs.

She was trembling uncontrollably when she looked up at him. Her dark liner was smudged from crying, making her eyes seem otherworldly.

"Wade...don't..." she choked out.

He snorted at how pathetic she was, _she_ had goaded him into this! He grabbed her by the shoulders to stand her up.

She was still so close to the door, if she could land one good blow, maybe she could escape. She slapped his hands away again and brought her knee up hoping to connect with his groin. He expertly dodged her attack, which she paid dearly for.

He reached back and punched her in the stomach. She literally thought his fist had gone through her as she doubled over in tremendous pain. He landed an equally devasting blow to her left side catching her off guard and sending her crashing to the ground again.

"Don't you dare fucking try that again bitch." he spat.

She was curled in the fetal position as he snatched her shoes from her feet and threw them at her head. He unceremoniously picked her up and deposited her on the bed. The intense pain in her stomach was making her see double as he stood by the bed and dropped his pants.

How could this be happening to her? She wanted to give up and just let him finish with her, but her pride was making her desperate. How could he just take this from her?

He forced her to lay flat as he split the bottom of her dress in two. She was feebly pushing against his shoulders trying to stall him until she could find the strength to fight him off. He became annoyed by her pushing and grappled both of her wrists together and held them down against the mattress. She felt the delicate bones snap and crack as he applied more and more pressure. She thrashed wildly when he tore her panties off of her.

"NO!" she wailed, bucking against him in desperation as he forced her legs apart.

She could almost feel the blood pooling beneath the skin of her thighs where his fingers were digging into her flesh.

"Lay _still_!" he demanded, backhanding her carelessly.

He rammed his huge shoulder into her sternum in an attempt to keep her from struggling. She screamed when she felt him penetrate her. She couldn't move, she couldn't fight. The last thing she could do...she did.

She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and tried to tear a chunk out of him. She bit him so hard she swore when he jerked away from her he had pulled some of her teeth out.

"_FUCKING BITCH!_" he roared, curling his hand into a fist.

He punched her directly in her face. The pain was unbearable, blood poured down her throat making her gag. She sputtered blood out of her mouth trying to breathe. He closed his hand around her throat as he thrust back into her. She clawed at his hand as it tightened, constricting her airway until she blacked out.

Her last memory was of pain, _so much pain_, and of Wade's smug face as he brutally raped her.

* * *

><p>When she came to, she couldn't help but to yelp out in pain. It felt like every bone was broken, her face felt like it had been ripped off, it felt like her insides were on the outside, but what was killing her the most was the shame and humiliation of what had just happened to her.<p>

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious for. She didn't know what he had done to her while she had passed out. She didn't even know if he was still in the room or not. She needed to try to escape, but everything hit her at once.

Crying intensified her pain ten fold but she couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to. Gut wrenching sobs tore through her as she replayed what she could remember. She was so _stupid_ to come to his room. She was so _stupid_ to trust him.

She heard a low groan and covered her mouth with much effort to stifle her cries. The last thing she wanted to do was incite him again. She finally opened her eyes. She made out his form that was partially clothed and sprawled out on the couch. He had begun to snore when she finally was able to quiet down.

The only thing that she was motivated by now was fear. She would die if he woke up and took her again. If he didn't kill her she would throw herself off the balcony.

It took equal amounts of effort to maneuver into a sitting position and to keep as silent as she did. From sitting to standing was twice as difficult. She took one step at a time, holding onto anything to keep her balance. When she saw her reflection in the full length mirror, she broke down again. She had to get help; she had to get out of this room, to get away from him.

She felt sick as she gingerly pulled on his sport coat. His scent was surrounding her and it made her feel like puking. She got to the door and held her breath as she unlocked it, praying that he didn't wake up. When she got into the hall, her anxiety rose even more. He could come and get her at any moment. If she could have sprinted to the elevator she would have. As it was, she limped slowly down the hallway trying not to hyperventilate as she waited. She checked over her shoulder constantly until the elevator doors opened and closed behind her.

Who could she call? Who would care about what happened to her? None of them would if they heard Wade's version validating his actions.

She hobbled off the elevator, crying uncontrollably. Maybe if she disappeared again, this time for good, she could have a new lease on life. The sorrow in her heart was replaced with degradation and shame as she saw her friends sitting in the ballroom laughing and talking about life.

She was once the center of that group...her and Randy. She was an outsider now. She was the Quasimodo of the group. If they could just help her this one last time. Maybe just get her to the hospital, and then they wouldn't have to deal with her ever again.

She swallowed what was left of her pride and stumbled into the ballroom. Shock was slowly creeping up on her and muting her senses. She was going to pass out again soon.

Logan was the first to see her. She covered her mouth with one hand, her other cradling her baby bump. She was gasping for air; all she could do was stare at Tyson across the room.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Cody asked frantically, "Is it the baby?"

"Oh. My. God." Teddy gasped seeing Tyson standing at the door.

Randy turned to the entrance and froze. He felt a sickening rage building inside of him. He faintly heard Sam scream as he shoved his chair from the table and rushed to Tyson. She collapsed in his arms, weakly crying on his shoulder as she clung to him for dear life.

"Sit her down Randy." Sam instructed, "Tyson hang in there. I'm calling an ambulance okay?"

Logan knelt beside her stoic friend crying her eyes out. She reached out to hold her hand but Cody pulled her back.

"Don't touch her." he said, "You could destroy evidence."

"Who did this?" Randy growled.

Tyson didn't answer.

"_Who the fuck did this to you_?" he bellowed in her face.

"_Randy! Stop it!_" Logan screamed, fighting against Cody.

Tyson closed her eyes as more tears fell down her battered face.

He was furious that she was protecting her attacker. He snatched open the coat, instantly wishing he hadn't. He retched and dry heaved when he saw the wounds on her torso. Her clothes were in scraps, long red lines covered her body, finger, hand, and fist print bruises overlaid the others, dried blood was smeared on the inside of her thighs.

The most disturbing thing of all was her eyes. They were dilated almost to the point the blue had vanished. The lights were on but nobody was home.

He rifled through the jacket, his hand closing around a key card in the inner pocket.

He turned to Sam, "Get her to the hospital, take Logan with you."

"What about you?" she asked frantically.

"I've got to take care of this first." he said holding the card up.

She grabbed his arm, "Don't Randy, let the cops handle this! I need you to be with me."

He kissed the top of her head and turned on his heel. Whoever was behind door number one was going to regret what they had done. His anger, the _viper_ inside of him, had reached a murderous level.

He was going to unleash hell on whoever did this to Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yikes...I don't know if I want you to review or not...jk I totally do!_**

**_X's and O's to BourneBetter67, alana2awesome, Mrs. Barrett, Jojo Barrett, Xandman216, xSamilicious, and RKOsgirl92 for being the bestest reviewers EVER!_**


	6. The Viper

**_Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Also please go to my profile page and vote on the poll that pertains to this story! Thanks lovelies!_**

* * *

><p>"Randy wait!" Ted pleaded, stooping over to pick up Randy's jacket he discarded.<p>

He was like a freight train ascending the stairs.

"Seriously, we already did cardio today!" Cody huffed from the back.

They made it to the sixth floor. Randy almost took the door off its hinges as he threw it open. He ripped the tie from his neck and hastily unbuttoned his shirt.

"Let's call the cops Randy. They'll haul whoever it is to jail, that's our best option." Ted continued to try to talk him down.

Randy threw his shirt off and shoved Ted into the wall, "Did you see her? Did you see how badly she was beaten?"

Ted blinked at the fierceness in Randy's eyes. People had only seen the tip of the 'Viper' image he portrayed. Ted was looking directly into the 'Apex Predators' eyes and he was scared shitless for whoever was behind that door. Randy had murder in his eyes.

He finally was able to nod weakly.

"He put his hands on the wrong girl, tonight and I'm gonna fucking kill him for it." Randy whispered.

He released Ted's shirt and faced the door, shaking his head in that eerie, insane, maybe-he-really-did-hear-voices way. Cody cast a fearful glance over at Ted as Randy slid the key card in the slot. He opened the door slowly and entered without a sound.

He could smell the fear that was still present in the room, he could see the blood splattered and smeared throughout the room. He picked up a piece of fabric from Tyson's dress and closed his fist around it. When he saw Wade Barrett sleeping peacefully on the couch his senses shut down. Adrenaline and testosterone took over immediately. He tapped Wade's shoulder to wake him up.

"Knock it off bitch." he grumbled, slowly coming to.

Randy plunged his fist into Wade's stomach then followed with a solid hook to the face. Wade let out an almost inhuman roar, really coming to life then. Randy anticipated every move he made and countered with sickening punches and kicks. He inflicted heavy damage to the younger man, who was still attempting to fight Randy off.

The first opportunity he saw he kicked Wade directly between the legs, almost lifting him off the ground. Randy stood over him watching as he writhed and heaved on the floor. Under normal circumstances he would never sink to such a low offensive move, but under normal circumstances Tyson wouldn't have been sexually assaulted. He kicked him again for good measure.

Cody coughed and had to leave the room before he got sick. Wade rolled onto his back making gurgling noises as Randy knelt down to him.

"You fucked up royally tonight by putting your hands on Tyson." he said lowly, "This is the price you pay for hurting someone I care about. I hurt you worse."

Wade laughed, his defiant nature ever present, and spit blood in Randy's face.

"_Fuck that cunt._" he sputtered out.

Randy pressed his forehead into Wade's and let out an animalistic bellow. He looked like a complete mad man as he mercilessly pummeled Wade in the face. Ted rushed in to pull Randy away.

"I think you killed him." Ted almost whimpered.

Randy spit on the lifeless bloody heap, "I hope I did."

"Guys, we need to roll, the cops just showed up." Cody informed them from the hallway.

Randy sauntered down the hall to the stairs slowly redressing.

"I can't go to jail." Cody whined, "I'll be somebody's bitch in an hour."

Ted managed a sour laugh, "I'm more afraid of my dad."

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the hospital Randy had cleaned up and changed his shirt. Logan rushed into Cody's arms.<p>

"Have you heard anything yet?" he asked gently.

"She's in surgery, they said she was all messed up." she sobbed.

"Messed up how?" Ted wondered.

Logan couldn't respond because she was crying so hard.

Randy took the initiative and went to the nurse's desk, "Can you give me an update on Tyson Flair?"

He saw the nurse's hesitation and thought quickly, "She's my girlfriend."

Sam, who had just come around the corner from trying to call him, stopped dead in her tracks hearing him announce that. She turned to leave before he spotted her.

"She's still in surgery. She won't be out for at least another hour or so." The nurse said.

"What did she need surgery for?" he asked.

"Her nose and wrist were broken, she had some internal bleeding, severely bruised ribs and some tearing as well." she frowned.

He swallowed back the bile that had risen to the back of his throat. He hoped that rat bastard burned in hell for hurting Tyson. It took him several moments to find the courage to ask his next question…he was terrified of the answer.

"Did they do a rape kit on her?" he asked lowering his voice.

She nodded.

"Please tell me everything came back negative." he begged closing his eyes.

"The one's I have so far are negative. We're still waiting on the other half." she informed.

Randy swallowed with much difficulty, "She's not…she can't get pregnant from this right? You made sure she wouldn't right?"

"They're doing everything they can for her. She's in very good hands I assure you." she smiled.

He nodded, "Thank you."

"She's still in surgery." he relayed, coming back to his friends.

They all sat in silence, just as they did when Tyson had her appendix removed.

"Who did this to her?" Logan finally asked.

"Wade Barrett." Cody said, making a bitter face.

Logan shook her head as angry tears spilled down her face, "He's lucky I'm pregnant."

Cody chuckled, "You're probably right. Randy took care of him for you though."

"Where's Sam at?" Randy interrupted, just realizing she was missing.

"She was here; I don't know where she went though. She was getting coffee, the last time I saw her." Logan remembered.

He pulled out his phone to call her, "Hey where are you?"

"At the hotel packing." she sniffled.

"Don't leave, I'll be right there okay?" he asked.

"Whatever Randy." she said before hanging up on him.

He looked up at the ceiling, could this day get any worse?

"What's wrong?" Ted asked.

"Sam said she was leaving. I've got to go deal with her, keep me posted on Tyson. I'll be back as soon as possible." he groaned.

* * *

><p>Randy made it back to the hotel. That was swarming with blue lights, attracting a lot of unwanted attention to the hotel. He made it up to his room without being noticed and let himself in.<p>

Sam was sobbing as she stuffed clothes into her suitcase. She stopped when she saw him.

"Surprised you even showed up." she laughed, "I figured you wouldn't leave your _'girlfriends_' side."

"That's why you left?" he asked.

"Yes that's why I fucking left Randy! Your reaction tonight showed your true colors. I know how you _really_ feel now." she screamed back.

"She was _raped_ and _beaten_ half to death, how the fuck was I _supposed_ to react?" he growled defensively.

"Would you have reacted so severely if it were Logan…or me?" she asked angrily.

"Of course I would have." he answered instantly.

She scoffed, "I don't think you would have. I've never seen you so blocked off to where you won't listen to reason. The only time you react that way is with her."

"That's bullshit Sam!" he yelled, "It makes me crazy when a man thinks he can hurt a woman, especially anybody that I know."

"Someone you fucked, someone you can't let go, someone who was probably so drunk they didn't even know what was happening." she added sarcastically.

He shook his head laughing ruefully, "Does she have a ring on her finger? Am I with her now? **NO**! She's my past, I've made peace with that, I'm not the one hanging onto her, **YOU** are!"

Sam shut her mouth suddenly at his comment, staring at him with tears streaming down her face.

His features softened after several moments, "I love you Sam. If you need me to apologize for my actions tonight I will. I'll do whatever I have to for us to move forward and for you to stay. You're my fiancé, my future, that's what I want you to see. I want you to see that I helped my _friend_, not my _ex-girlfriend_."

She was just about to answer him when there was a knock at the door. He heaved out a frustrated breath as he opened the door. He was surprised to see several officers on the other side.

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"You're under the arrest for the assault on Wade Barrett."

* * *

><p><strong><em>BUSTED! Review please!<em>**

**_*Thanks to BourneBetter67, alana2awesome, xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, JoJo Barrett, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for reviewing! xoxo*_**


	7. Can You Live With That?

**_Next chapter for you my lovelies!_**

**_Don't forget to go vote for a new title for this story on my profile page! _**

* * *

><p>"Call my lawyer Sam." he called back to her as he was being handcuffed and led away.<p>

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust. She was even more furious now. If he had just listened to her and kept a cool head none of this would have happened. Instead, he had to rush to defend Tyson's tarnished honor rather than letting the cops do their job.

He could say whatever he wanted but she knew he still had feelings for his ex. Maybe a night or two in jail would do him good.

* * *

><p>"Tyson? Hi." Logan smiled at her friend.<p>

Tyson began crying almost immediately when she woke up after surgery.

"You're safe now Ty. Please don't cry honey, you need to relax after all of the work they did on you." Teddy said, biting back his own tears.

He had always been a softie where Tyson was concerned. He was sick to his stomach looking at her mangled face and body. She was covered in bruises from head to toe; he didn't see any of her that wasn't discolored.

"I'm so embarrassed." she whispered.

"This wasn't your fault." Cody stated, "We're just so glad you're okay."

"But I'm not." she whimpered, "I feel so dirty."

"You will feel better. We'll help you through this." Logan promised.

"She needs to rest. You can come back in a few hours." the nurse stated, increasing Tyson's pain medication.

They waited outside for the nurse to come out.

"She's going to be okay right? She's not going to need anymore surgery is she?" Logan asked quietly.

"No, they were able to reset her nose and wrist without much difficulty. Her internal bleeding was minimal. Unfortunately her physical scars will heal much faster than her emotional ones." she answered.

Ted chewed on his lip, "He didn't…_give_ her anything did he?"

"No, she was very lucky because he didn't wear protection. We turned all of the DNA evidence over to the police already."

"Was she drunk?" Cody couldn't stop himself from asking.

"No, she was completely sober." the nurse said shaking her head, "If it were me, I would have rather been drunk."

"Thank you. Will you let us know when we can see her again?" Logan asked tearfully.

The nurse nodded.

"Thank God she hadn't been drinking. They should have an open and shut case against that prick now." Ted sighed.

Logan nudged Cody, "Call Randy and tell him what little good news we have. He should've been back by now definitely."

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you haven't said anything." Randy's lawyer, Michael groaned.<p>

He shook his head.

"I need a moment alone with my client." Michael said.

They were ushered to a private room by a young cop.

"Are the cuffs really necessary?" he asked, taking a seat next to Randy.

"If you saw the guy he beat up you wouldn't have had to ask that question." the cop said closing the door.

"_Allegedly!_" Michael called after him, "What happened? Don't leave anything out, but make it the quick version, we've got to go to arraignment."

"That son of a bitch attacked Tyson...so I beat his face in." he said lowly.

"Attacked?" his pen stilled as he looked over at his client.

Randy's face flashed his anger, "Raped."

Michael sat still for several moments processing the information before dropping his pen and rubbing his face, "Maybe I can sway the judge into believing it was a crime of passion that you blacked our after finding your ex, whom you still have an amicable relationship with, in the shape she was in at Wade's hands."

"They'll buy that?" he asked skeptically.

"It's pretty obvious that's what happened. I wish it hadn't happened at all, but then again this is why you have me on retainer." Michael groaned, nodding to the cop when they were summoned to go before the judge.

"Don't say anything, let me do the talking." he muttered as they entered the judges' chambers.

Randy tried to appear innocent; he had mastered all of his facial expressions except that one though. To be honest he was perfectly fine sitting in prison for attacking Wade. He had fought all night to keep his signature smirk off his face. Wade got what he deserved; he didn't feel sorry for the prick at all.

"This is my last case for the night, make it quick." the judge ordered grumpily.

"My client pleads not guilty, your honor. He committed his actions under extreme duress and compassion for his ex-girlfriend, whom he is still close with." Michael said.

"This was a very graphic crime scene I see." the judge mumbled browsing through pictures of Wade after the fight with Randy, "Where is your client?"

"He was unable to be released from the hospital due to the injuries he sustained from Mr. Orton. He almost didn't have a pulse when the EMT's arrived on scene." Wade's lawyer explained.

"_Don't smirk, don't smirk, don't smirk_." Randy repeated in his head.

"These are very serious charges to bring up against someone when it says here Mr. Barrett is the main suspect in an assault and rape case." the judge finally noticed.

"Your honor my client would never go to such extremes had it not been for Mr. Barrett's heinous attack on Miss Flair." Michael spoke up.

"I don't condone this kind of behavior counselor. I don't allow an eye for an eye behavior in my courtroom either. We have a judicial system for a reason, something your client has seemingly forgotten." the judge narrowed his eyes.

"My client has graciously agreed to drop all charges against Mr. Orton in exchange for Miss Flair dropping all charges against him." Wade's attorney suggested.

"No! She's not doing that!" Randy blurted out.

"Another outburst and you'll be in contempt!" the judge yelled.

Michael pushed Randy to sit back down.

"Shut _up_!" he hissed.

"She's not dropping the charges. I won't let her." Randy whispered.

"Has anyone informed Miss Flair or her attorney of this?" the judge asked.

"I spoke with her attorney. He has yet to discuss this deal with her because she was incoherent from surgery." Wade's attorney said.

"Very well, we'll convene as soon as we hear from her attorney. Mr. Barrett is to be transferred to prison to post bail when he is fit to do so. Mr. Orton your bail has been set at ten thousand dollars." the judge ordered banging his gavel.

Michael sat back in his chair, "He was lenient whit you. Let's post bail so we can talk to Tyson about everything."

Randy was stoic, "No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Michael asked.

"Wade is not getting off; I'm staying here so his lawyer can't say I got some kind of special treatment for retaliating against him. I don't want him to have any sympathy from any judge or jury." he told him.

"You're going to stay in jail? You could be fired from your job! Posting bail isn't going to make Wade any less innocent." Michael argued.

"He's not going to get away with this; I don't care what I have to do." Randy swore, "Call Sam for the bail if you're absolutely sure it won't affect the case."

"You might want to call Vince or whomever, because these are serious charges they're bringing against you. Depending on how Tyson's case against Wade plays out you could possibly face jail time. I'm hoping for probation but I can't promise anything." Michael sighed.

Randy shrugged, "I don't care, as long as Wade gets punished severely for what he did."

"And you're engaged to _Sam_ right? Listening to you talk, I need to be reminded." Michael smirked.

"Yeah I am. Tyson was very important to me at one point in time. She's had everyone against her, including myself, she made the effort to try and fix her life and that piece of shit could have derailed all of her hard work." Randy shook his head thinking of Tyson, "She needs a friend, someone who will go to bat for her and not back down. She needs me; I can't turn my back on her now."

"As long as you remember who you're committed to _currently_." Michael passed off.

* * *

><p>Tyson lay in bed staring at the bland hospital walls. She felt emotionally drained. She wanted to cry but didn't want to put forth the effort. She heard the door open but didn't turn to see who it was.<p>

"Ty?" Ted gentle voice broke the silence.

She turned her head slowly to look at him and an unfamiliar man next to him.

"I'm Michael Baldwin, Randy's attorney." he frowned, looking at her battered face.

They had never met face to face. Randy had shown him several pictures of when they were together. He didn't know how she had survived.

"I came here to discuss Randy's situation with you." he continued when she didn't respond, "He was arrested for assaulting Wade, and he has several charges against him."

"He's in _jail_?" Tyson croaked.

Michael nodded, "I'm working on bailing him out, but I can't get in touch with Sam. Bail isn't the problem, the charges are. I really hate this part of my job, especially seeing what that sick bastard did to you."

She saw Ted drop his head in disgust, she prepared herself for bad news. Her aching stomach was doing flips. She couldn't bear the thought of Randy being punished for sticking up for her.

"He could face jail time, nothing severe, but it could happen, the very least he would get is probation. Its' a roll of the dice unfortunately."

He explained, "The worse news is that Wade is willing to drop all charges…if you drop all the charges against him."

Tears filled her eyes at the impossible predicament put before her. How could she let Wade off free and clear but save Randy? How could she live with herself knowing he was in jail for defending her?

"Randy is perfectly content sitting in jail for you. I had to force him to even post bail. He wants justice for you." Michael stated.

"What about this job? He could get fired and loose everything because of me." she cried.

She felt even more worthless than before. As if violating her wasn't enough, Wade was continuing to humiliate her by practically forcing her to drop the charges against him.

"He doesn't care about anything but making Wade pay." Ted spoke up, taking her hand in his.

She shook her head, "Drop the charges. He's not going to throw his life away because of a mistake I made. I want Randy out of jail immediately, my hospital bills paid in full, and a letter to Vince describing every detail of…of what…he did to me."

She broke down and curled into a ball as the horrible memories flashed in her head.

"Tyson, he might not even go to jail." Ted argued.

"I don't care, there's a possibility he could and I can't live with that." she sobbed into her pillow.

"He would do this for you. He would gladly sacrifice himself for you." Michael said.

"No!" she yelled shrilly

"Are you going to be able to live with this decision and the fact that you let your attacker go free?" he asked softly.

"Please leave, I've made up my mind." she whispered.

Michael and Ted shared a disappointed look. Wade was going to be a free man.

"Ty, please…" Teddy begged.

"I appreciate what he did but it's my decision to make. I don't want him sitting in jail. He's done enough for me already." she sighed, "Go and make sure all of that gets done for me. I'm tired, alright, so just leave me alone."

Ted huffed out a frustrated breath as he followed Michael outside.

"Guess I'll go tell Randy the bad news." Michael frowned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOLLOCKS! Just because I've always wanted to say that word lol!<strong>_

_**Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, RKOsgirl92, Samiliciousx, Xandman, alana2awesome, and Jojo Barrett for their reviews! SMOOCHES!**_

_***Review challenge! Gold star shout out to those who say where I stole Randy's attorney's name from :) NO CHEATING!***_


	8. Busted

**_I must first begin and apologize for the crazy long wait for this next chapter. Writer's block coupled with a complete lack of time are to blame. Apology accepted? GREAT! Enjoy the chapter, its gonna be fun from here on out :) (evil laugh!)_**

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking serious?" Randy roared.<p>

"Remember where you are." Michael rolled his eyes.

"She let him go? Didn't you tell her that was the exact opposite of what I wanted? Fuck Michael!" Randy yelled.

"She kicked us out and said her decision was final." he said concentrating on the paperwork before him.

"How could you let her make that decision?" he growled.

"She wasn't going to let you sit in here, so she sacrificed herself. What else do you want me to say?" Michael shot back, "It made me sick to hear her say she wanted to drop the charges."

To say he was livid with Tyson would be an understatement. Randy could spit nails he was so furious with her.

"Are you going to go and see her?" Michael asked.

"No, _fuck_ her. I'm done with this shit." he spat.

Michael was shocked, "What? I know you're not happy with her decision, but is that really necessary?"

"Every time I try to help her every time I stick my fucking neck out to save her ass, she shoots me down. I keep going down to this road with her and I'm done. I'm fucking done trying to save her." Randy yelled.

"So you do still love her?" he asked quietly.

He shook his head, "Not anymore. I'm done. She can find some other sucker to jump hoops for her."

* * *

><p><strong>THREE WEEKS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Tyson had been sitting in her car for over an hour. She knew she wouldn't have any peace if she didn't. Randy of course wasn't answering any of her phone calls or texts. He had ignored her completely ever since she had dropped the charges against Wade. She wanted to talk to him to try and explain why she did it, and apparently she was going to have to do it face to face.<p>

She looked at her reflection in the rearview. You could still barely see the yellowish tint from her broken nose. That was all that was really left from her ordeal, fading bruises, an aquamarine cast for her wrist, and a shit load of emotional baggage. She had been bouncing between Logan and Cody's house to Teddy's, she was still afraid to be alone.

It was her own damn fault for letting her attacker go free. She just knew that he would show up again or send someone else to finish her off if she stated by herself. It was a work in progress, and she was still at a crawl with her recovery. She hoped Randy could jumpstart her recovery process, maybe his forgiveness was the missing link she was looking for to move past everything.

She groaned and reluctantly started her car and drove like a ninety year old woman to Randy's house. She pulled onto the curb and rested her head against the steering wheel. She hoped Randy was in a good mood today. Ted told her how furious he was. She shouldn't have worn so much concealer; maybe he would feel sorry for her if he saw her bruises.

Her feet felt like they were a thousand pounds each. She rang the doorbell, feeling the urge to haul ass back to her car. She didn't have a plan B if Sam opened the door. She rang again, maybe he wasn't home, or even worse maybe he was home and just wasn't answering the door.

Oh well, now she felt like an even bigger loser. She turned and went back down the stairs, kicking herself for making yet another bad decision.

"Tyson?"

Her whole body tensed hearing Randy's voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly shocked by her presence on his doorstep.

"I wanted to talk to you actually." she mumbled.

She felt extremely uncomfortable around him. He was boring holes into her as he waited for her to say what she needed to say.

"What's there to talk about?" he shrugged, getting on with the conversation.

"About the whole Wade…thing." she chewed on her lip.

Saying his name made her skin crawl.

He scoffed, "Like I said, what's there to talk about?"

'You don't want to know why I did what I did?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters with you, it never does. I already had an explanation, I was just too stupid to accept it." he told her bluntly.

What was it about her? As mad as he had been at her, it still hurt him to see her upset. He wanted to shake her and kiss her at the same time.

"I didn't want to be the reason you were in jail. You've done so much for me…too much…I just couldn't let you throw everything away. Not when I had no way to repay you." she sniffed, lowering her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I never expected anything in return from you. I did it because that motherfucker needed to pay for his actions with more than just jail time." he stated.

She nodded wiping at her eyes, "I know why you did it Randy, and I can't say thank you enough. I-I was so disgusted with myself that I convinced myself that I didn't deserve the gesture."

Randy crossed his arms, hurt by her proclamation. He had never known her to be so down on herself like that. In the past few weeks he honestly had not cared one way or another. Seeing her in the flesh though brought everything home to him. He was always reminded how deep his feelings for her went, no matter the distance he tried to put between them.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I appreciated you standing up for me, and that I'm very sorry you did it for nothing." she sniffled, turning to go to her car.

He heaved a sign as his mind lost the battle with his heart. He jogged down the stairs and down the walkway to catch up to her. He caught her by the shoulder to turn her around. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing his lips to her fragrant hair.

"Shh…shh." he hushed her when he felt her stifle sobs.

He pulled away and lifted her chin up to look at him, "You _are_ deserving of my actions, Ty. I've never been that mad before. Only you bring out those emotions in me." he whispered, "I would do it all over again."

She shook her head, "You have so much to lose…I'm not worth all of that."

"Yes you are, and so much more." he corrected.

She felt herself being pulled toward him, their mouth hovering only inches apart. His thumb gently fanned away the tear streaks on her face. He wet his lips gingerly, anticipating the moment they pressed against hers. God, how he missed those fleeting seconds of looking into her beautiful eyes right before he went to his own personal heaven with her.

"Randy? Tyson?"

They broke apart like two fidgety teenagers getting caught on their parents sofa. They had been so wrapped up in the moment, Sam's arrival had gone compeltely unnoticed.

She was approaching them swiftly, and she looked none too happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mmmm hmmm, that's gonna be some shit! lol Review my dears, I do so love hearing from you!<strong>_

_**Thank you's to: Bournebetter67, xSamiliciousx, alana2awesome, Xandman216, Christina89, RKOsgirl92, JoJo Barrett, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**xoxo Please go and vote on a new title for this story! The poll is on my profile, your input is GREATLY appreciated! xoxo**_


	9. Fly

**_Again, sorry for the long wait._**

* * *

><p>"Umm, hey Sam." Tyson greeted, trying not to be so obvious about what had just been broken up.<p>

"I didn't know you were in town." She commented tightly.

"I came out here on impulse actually. I've been trying to apologize to Randy about the whole…thing, and he was making it kind of difficult by not answering his phone." Tyson explained nervously brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Sam looked over at Randy suspiciously.

He bent and kissed her lips chastely, "How was your day?"

"Fine, I stopped and picked up some groceries for dinner." she answered watching him like a hawk.

"I'll take them inside." he offered, looking back at his ex, "It was good seeing you Ty."

She smiled up at him, not able to hide the longing in her eyes. She watched him unload the car, remembering all the times he had done that when they were together. She always appreciated the little things he would do for her when they were together.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile just before he went back inside. Tyson closed her eyes sadly, realizing exactly how much she had missed him in that moment.

Sam cleared her throat breaking her out of her memories.

"You came all the way out here to apologize huh?" she asked coldly.

"Yeah, I felt really bad about everything that happened between us." Tyson answered.

Sam laughed under her breath before staring the younger woman down, "We're getting married in two weeks, I'm sure you're aware of that. You expect me to believe you just felt really bad and wanted to come out here and apologize?"

"Yes, because it's the truth. I would have done it over the phone but he wouldn't answer any of my calls." she stated becoming agitated by what Sam was implying.

"Your reputation precedes you so you'll have to excuse my prejudice towards you." Sam smarted off.

Tyson's jaw dropped, "That was my past."

She was waved off, "The chemistry between the two of you is still there, and I can feel it when you're around. It makes me sick to even ask this of you but…please stay away from Randy. He needs to accept our relationship and the fact that yours is over. For whatever reason he can't love me fully when you're around and that needs to change. He's going to be my husband, so please respect our relationship and just stay away."

Tyson wiped at her eyes, normally she would laugh it off and do whatever the hell she wanted to do.

This time was different.

She didn't want to ruin Randy's chance at happiness, even if it wasn't with her. Maybe their almost kiss was him feeling sorry for her. Maybe it was his way of letting her go gently.

"I do respect your relationship Sam. I needed closure. Randy and I have known each other forever and I couldn't stand that he was still mad at me." she explained.

She needed to hear herself say that she was letting him go.

"I hope you got what you needed, I really do." Sam said stiffly.

Tyson bowed out as gracefully as possible trying desperately to make it to her car before she burst into tears. Sam waited on the curb to make sure Tyson was in fact leaving before she went inside.

"Hey, what's that stuff you put in the spaghetti that makes it taste so good?" Randy asked from the stove when he heard her come in.

She ignored him as she perused their mail.

He moved the pan off the burner and turned to face her, "What's wrong with you?"

He could see the tears flowing down her face.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." she scoffed.

His lips were set in a thin line, "Since when did I become a mind reader Sam?"

She laughed sarcastically before looking up at him, "Oh I don't know when I stopped you and your ex girlfriend from making out on our front lawn?"

Damn, she _had_ seen them.

"That's not what we were doing." he argued hoping to smooth things over before they blew up.

"Your eyes were closed and your face was inches from hers. What were you telling her a secret or something?" she shot back.

Randy's mouth snapped shut. Okay so maybe he was going to kiss her.

Sam took a shaky breath, "I can't do this Randy."

He sighed, "Can't do what? You're blowing this out of proportion."

"I can't be second in your life to her. I won't be." she frowned.

"Who said you were?" he half shouted.

"You are! Look how you're reacting, how you always react about her. Every time I look at _YOU_ I see _HER_." she shouted back.

"I don't appreciate being told how I supposedly feel. Tyson and I are over, we've been over, how many times do I have to tell you that?" he growled.

She laughed sarcastically through her tears, "Until your actions match your words! Do you see me kissing any of my ex's on the front lawn? Absolutely not. And here you are sweeping this under the rug like its no big deal."

"What the fuck do you want from me then?" he roared, frustrated because he had been caught.

She wept softly, the weight of what she was going to say next threatening to break her heart and crush her.

"I love you. I've made up my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you haven't made the decision yet or are not committed to it, please tell me now. If any part of you still wants her then let me go." she cried, hiccupping softly.

He ran a hand over his face. There it was the million-dollar question.

Sam or Tyson. Present or Past.

Sam was his rock, his stable, safe haven from the rigors of his life. Tyson was his vice, the unpredictable beauty that was as combative as she was passionate.

Sam was as easy as inhaling and exhaling; Tyson was the puzzle he yearned to solve.

Sam nodded her resolve shattering. His silence was interpreted as her answer. She went to leave, but he caught her arm and pulled her to him for a searing kiss. He lingered, wanting to erase all of her doubts. He held her tear stained face in his hands as he bent from his height to look her in the eyes.

"I love you Samantha. You do not have to worry about Tyson for any reason."

Her lip trembled, "What about you almost kissing her."

"I was feeling sorry for her, it was a mistake." he promised.

She stared into his eyes trying to decide whether to believe him or not.

"Randy, I swear…don't make me regret forgiving you." she sniffled.

"We have the rest of our lives for me to make it up to you." he smiled pulling her to the stairs.

"I'll be Mrs. Orton in two short weeks. I sure do hope I know what I'm doing." she sang playfully.

He took off his shirt at the top of the stairs with a signature smirk, "It will probably be the best decision of your life."

* * *

><p>It had been hours since she had left Randy's home. She felt drugged, her whole body was numb. She had pulled into the neighborhood park and had cried her eyes out. For all of her self-confidence and general positive outlook on life, she felt deeply depressed, even more so then after her ordeal with Wade. For whatever reason she could tamp down her emotions about her rape and beating, losing Randy, she just couldn't handle. She would rather endure reliving that horrible night a thousand times than to be told to respect his new relationship.<p>

She was swinging aimlessly, reflecting on her fucked up life as of late. She used to have it all, great friends, great boyfriend, the perfect life. Now here she was completely alone. Everyone else had moved on and left her behind. Whom did she have to turn to?

She laughed ruefully when she felt the first rain drops fall on her. She began swinging back and forth, salty tears mixing with the cool rain. The faster and higher she swung the more liberated she felt. If she could only go higher, maybe one of the turbulent clouds would whisk her away from everything. Somewhere, anywhere to escape her bleak reality.

She threw her head back, the rain pounding her clammy skin steadily. The flash of lightening illuminating the playground eerily. At the peak of her next swing, she jumped from the seat, flying through the air. She landed hard, falling forward to catch herself. Sobs tore through her as she stayed on her hands and knees, wood chips digging into her skin.

"Randy." she cried out pitifully.

Her chest burned, experiencing the loss of him. She had heard somewhere that the lungs hold grief and at that moment, she could believe it. He was no longer hers. There would be no more memories made with him and that fact was killing her. She would have given her life to feel the intimacy of one last kiss. She needed him and had realized far too late just how much.

She rose to her feet and trudged to her car. She knew she probably shouldn't be driving but really, who would care if anything happened to her? They all had their perfect lives. Teddy had his wife, Cody had Logan and their new baby, and Randy had Sam.

She made it to her hotel in a daze and ignored the stares she got upon entering the lobby. Fuck them and their fucking perfect lives too.

She let herself into her room and promptly stripped from her sopping wet clothes. She stared scornfully at her reflection. Being skinny and pretty got her jack shit. Being the life of the party, being the wild one had gotten her beaten up and a ticket to rehab. Sacrificing herself earned her solitude from the one man she would give it al up for.

She saw the fridge in the reflection calling her name. She'd been sober for little over four months. Her throat became dry; her whole body shivered and ached for a release.

Fuck it…she was destined to become her mother anyways right? She tore open the fridge and grabbed as many mini bottles as she could and dumped them on the bed. She snatched one up and drained the contents letting the slow burn consume her. Shame and relief filled her at once.

Before she knew it, half of the contents of the fridge were gone. Alcohol only served to amplify her problems. Being utterly alone and bitter made her even more depressed. Then the crying started again.

Fuck…she was the picture of her mother at the moment. That bitch.

God all she wanted to do was get away. From everything and everyone. She slid the door open to her balcony; the rain was coming in sheets. Maybe the clouds would take her away now that she was much higher. The freezing rain didn't deter her at all, as she pulled herself up to sit on the ledge.

Her heart was pounding from exhilaration as she carefully found her feet. Her eyes closed as the rain splashed her face, her arms extended out on either side of her, the tops of the swirling tree tops danced three stories down. Her perch was precarious at best. There was nothing but air and opportunity between her and a eight story drop to the parking lot below.

Take me, she thought, take me with you. She wanted to be a storm cloud, all moody, powerful, and ominous.

What was that line from that movie?

She laughed at herself softly, her makeup streaking down her face, "Dear God, make me a bird so I can fly far far away from here..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you to BourneBetter67, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, RKOsgirl92, xSamiliciousx, KimmieCena, Xandman, JoJo Barrett and alana2awesome for their reviews! xoxo<em>**

**_*Also, please take a second to go to my profile page to vote on the poll that pertains to this story! I'll be taking it down shortly, so make sure you VOTE! Thanks*_**


	10. Suffer In Silence

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Tyson groaned, her head was splitting. Why was she shaking?<p>

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you okay?"

Her eyes opened with great difficulty. A man in a suit was hovering over her. He looked concerned more so about how this was going to possibly effect his employment.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"Check out was four hours ago. The maid called downstairs when she found you unconscious. Paramedics are on the way." he explained.

Tyson blanched, "No, that's not necessary."

"Is there someone we can call for you?" he questioned.

She lowered her eyes, "No. If you could give me an hour to get my things together."

He eyed her suspiciously, "Are you sure you don't want to be checked out?"

She caught him eyeing all of the mini bottles littering the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure." she affirmed, rising unsteadily to her feet.

She retreated to the shower after they left intentionally avoiding her reflection in the mirror. She worked her fingers through her tangled hair with conditioner, trying to stave off the overwhelming guilt and sadness.

Flashes of looking down from the balcony ledge terrified her. What was she thinking standing up there in the storm like that, or at all for that matter. Was she going to jump? Her hands stilled, her stomach twisting in knots at that thought. Her knees were trembling so bad she had to sit. She hugged her legs to her chest, closing her eyes and letting last night flood her senses.

Was she subconsciously suicidal? Was that even possible? She was scared to be by herself for any longer. What was happening to her? When had she become so unstable and unable to trust herself?

She rinsed out her hair and shut the water off. She wrapped herself up in a towel, rushing to get dressed. This new awareness brought on a whole new set of problems. It was as if she could see all of the demons she had been battling. They were all shadows tempting her to succumb to them. She sent Logan a text saying she was on her way. Good, someone would be expecting her. She inhaled a steadying breath.

"I've got to get out of here." she frowned.

She was vulnerable all by herself, alone with her thoughts. She dressed and didn't bother drying her hair. Before she left she angrily threw away all of the mini bottles she had consumed.

It was too early to make any more empty promises to herself. Her only mission now was to run far away from this room and what could have happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ty." Logan called from the living room.<p>

"Hi." she mumbled.

"I'm glad you're here. You can help us decide how to set up the nursery." Logan smiled hugging her.

"I would love that." she answered.

Anything to keep her mind off Randy and his upcoming nuptials. She had decided to throw herself into being happy. She would force the threatening shadows to leave her alone. One or both of the tasks were sure to kill her so what did she have to lose really?

Logan was studying her. She could see the inner struggle Tyson was enduring and it honestly broke her heart. She knew better than to force her to confide. Tyson chose to deal with these situations alone a long time ago and Logan had long since given up asking her about it.

"Come on, I want to show you what we've done so far." Logan said taking her hand.

"_I have to do this. I'm never sinking that low again._" Tyson's inner voice shouted at the fear and sadness that was ever present as of late.

She was never going to relive what happened at the hotel room…EVER.

It felt like she had a scarlet letter attached to her, that at any moment someone would confront her about her weekend. They would never look at her the same again if they knew how close she had come to ending it all. _She _couldn't even look at herself the same anymore. The reflection she saw was not her own, the old Tyson had been replaced in the mirror for some time now.

* * *

><p>She kept herself busy the whole week working on the nursery, painting and making cute personalized crafts. Logan and Cody had surprisingly not asked her about why she was throwing herself into busy work, which she was forever grateful.<p>

"Packing for the wedding?" Tyson asked Logan sadly.

The event was only three days away.

"I don't know why, nothing fits me anymore anyways. I've been too afraid to try on my bridesmaid dress." Logan huffed.

"You're _in_ the wedding?" Tyson asked.

Logan cringed, "Yeah, she asked me while you were in rehab. I guess it's sort of an olive branch to try and get me to be her friend."

Tyson nodded slowly. Sam already had Randy, now she wanted Logan too? What next, did she want to skin Tyson and wear her around like last years Louis Vuitton?

"_Stop it!_" she yelled to herself. Getting upset would be taking steps back from all of the progress she had already made.

"Ty Ty, don't worry you know I don't like olives anyways." Logan poked her lip out.

Tyson laughed dryly and brushed her off, "I don't care Lo. I'm glad you're going, that way you can tell me all about it."

"She didn't invite you?"

"Of course not, why would she?" Tyson scoffed.

Logan shrugged, "I guess you're right. So I need to call in a big, huge favor that you owe me."

Tyson narrowed her eyes, "What big, huge favor?"

Logan rummaged around in her purse to find an extra airline ticked, "Come with us to do my hair and makeup?"

She forced herself to stay calm and not shout…to not show her hand at how adverse she was to going.

"I'm not going Logan." she answered finally.

"Yes you are I bought you a ticket already." Logan frowned.

"Shouldn't someone be doing your hair and makeup already? Surely she got someone for that?" Tyson frowned.

She shrugged, "They won't do my hair right, and I don't want to hang out with them for that long anyways and I'm very pregnant and hormonal and may cry for hours if you say no, so please?"

Tyson's lip trembled, "I can't watch Randy get married Lo. I had planned on doing something painful, like get a tattoo or a piercing or something."

Logan hugged her best friend in the world, "You still can, just think of it as a change of scenery."

"I'll think about it, I guess." Tyson sighed before going down the hall.

Cody passed her in the doorway and turned to his wife, "Is she going?"

"Of course she is. I told you she would." Logan smirked, "All they have to do is see each other. Randy won't be able to marry Sam and Tyson won't let him."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT AFTERNOON<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is a really nice room." Cody approved walking into his, Logan, and reluctantly Tyson's hotel suite.<p>

Logan squeezed Tyson's hand, "See, aren't you glad you came now?"

"Not really." she grumbled.

"You'll have a good time, just wait and see." Cody encouraged putting his arm around her.

"I'm going for a walk. I guess I'll see you after dinner." she said shying away from them.

She hurried down the hallway trying to shake the feeling of being crushed in the room. How in the hell had she been talked into this? She was nowhere near ready to deal with this yet. She cringed thinking of Logan in her bridesmaids dress. It was too much for her already. In less than two days she would lose Randy forever.

She wandered around the lobby area, checking out the gym and the pool, until she came upon the hotels restaurant. Oh, she could go for a drink right about now. She could settle for dessert through. Chocolate could become her new vice she decided just then. Once she made up her mind and stilled her appetite for a drink, she stepped inside. It had a nice trendy atmosphere, somewhat romantic even in the afternoon sun. She was sure the ambiance was greater when the sun had set and the tea lights danced in their votives.

She was at peace examining the décor until she locked eyes with the person occupying one of the dark mahogany chairs. Randy was facing her and had the same expression as she did. It was obvious they hadn't expected each other.

All of the air had whooshed out of her body as she collided with another person. She hadn't even realized she was still walking. Strong hands gripped her biceps to catch her from falling as she let out a startled gasp.

"I'm terribly sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

That voice sent chills up and down Tyson's spine. That accent made her skin crawl and her knees buckle. He grasped her arms again to prevent her from falling over again as her legs went limp underneath her.

Wade Barrett jerked his hands back as if she had burned him. Her mouth hung agape, she felt like all her bones had liquefied. If she tried to move right now, she would fall to the floor in a heap.

"Tyson…" He murmured.

He seemed scared of her, scared of the "power" she held over him. He knew she could have him hauled off to jail for violating the restraining order or even worse for him, one of her protectors could accost him again for even breathing her name.

She however did not feel empowered; she was terrified and could honestly throw up. She was shaking almost to the point her teeth were chattering. She looked over at Randy's table. He glanced in her direction but made no movement to rescue her. Her stomach dropped to her feet when she realized he was not going to help her.

"I know I'm not supposed to be talking to you but I want to tell you how sorry I am. I've never been so ashamed of myself and my actions." Wade said testing his limits with her, "You were just so mesmerizing, you were so tantalizing, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I should have accepted your rejection I know that, but you were honestly in my head dictating my actions. I'm sorry for what I did to you Tyson. I won't ask you to forgive me; I know I don't deserve it."

He made no movement to leave after stating his peace. He stayed and stared, antagonizing her to no end. She looked as if she would take off running and screaming if he flinched. He stared at the trembling woman who he had hurt so badly before finally leaving.

Tyson shuddered; she was a complete wreck right now. She was going to break down at any moment and really didn't want to make a scene down here. She caught Randy's eyes on her again just as she was turning to make her exit.

She was waiting on him to step in for her, to acknowledge her pain and suffering. All he did was look away. All he did was continue his conversation with his fiancé. Tyson hurried out of the restaurant, her heart breaking into even tinier pieces. Her resolve that she had fought to keep was obliterated by his indifference of her.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Sam stopped mid conversation.<p>

Randy cleared his throat, "Tyson is here apparently."

Sam turned in her seat faster than she would have liked. She hated having more than a vested intrest in Randy's ex.

"Where?" she asked scanning the room for the all too familiar blonde hair.

"She just left…she ran into Wade." he said, keeping his voice as even as possible when speaking that degenerate assholes name.

"Barrett?" she asked shrilly, "He's not supposed to be anywhere around her."

Randy nodded indifferently.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Wait, why didn't you stop him?"

He took her hand, "Because I'm with you. She's not my concern anymore, making you happy for the rest of your life is."

She smiled and fanned herself, "Don't make me cry."

"Only happy tears from now on." he grinned, kissing the back of her hand.

"That means a lot." she whispered, "I just wonder what she's doing here."

"You didn't send her an invitation did you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"

Randy shrugged, "Enough about her lets enjoy our evening together."

She nodded, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Tyson stumbled into her hotel room gasping for air. She was dizzy; the room was spinning from her hyperventilating all the way up to her room. The humiliating feeling was soaking through her clothes back into her bones.<p>

His eyes on her, his hands grabbing her again, the entire disgusting experience washed over her making her physically ill. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She gasped between sobs. She sat beside the toilet, scared to stand up just yet.

She shook her hands out in an attempt to get them to stop shaking. She finally got up and turned on the shower. She couldn't' stand it any longer. The filth that was Wade was permeating the fortress she had tried to hide behind.

She rubbed her palms down her skirt trying to erase the invisible scars that covered her body. No one could see them but her. His name was all over her body like graffiti. A desperate squeal bounced off the tiled room as she gave up trying to wipe her off her hands. She didn't bother taking off her clothes, in the end it didn't matter really. She would always feel naked around him.

She rocked back and forth hoping to keep herself together for the remainder of the trip. She was afraid to ask what else could go wrong in the off chance that it in fact did.

The next day and a half was possibly going to be the worst of her life. She prayed she was strong enough to endure them. There was no telling what could happen to her if she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last chance to vote on the new title for this story, by the next chapter it will have been changed.<em>**

**_Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you're feeling/thinking!_**

**_Special thanks to those that always do! Muah! _**

**_*shout outs next chap. :)*_**


	11. Becomes Her

_**New Chapter...New Title**_

_**Thanks for voting lovelies!**_

* * *

><p>"She better be glad she's pregnant." Ted fumed letting himself into Logan and Cody's room.<p>

They had all gotten to the restaurant to have dinner with the rest of the bridal party when Logan remembered she had forgotten her gift for Sam. After a mini breakdown, he relinquished and made the trip back to the room for her.

"_Second drawer on the left, under the clothes._" he repeated to himself finding the wrapped present exactly where it was supposed to be.

He heard the shower running and thought it best to let Tyson know he was there.

"Ty, it's just Ted, I wanted…" he trailed off when he went to knock and pushed the door open.

The shower curtain wasn't drawn like it would be if she were actually bathing. He peered in further and found her shivering in the tub. He rushed to turn the chilly spray off. Her forearms were resting on her drawn knees; her face was buried in them.

"Tyson, what the hell happened?" he questioned up at him, the sadness on her face almost made him tear up, "Talk to me Ty, please? What happened?"

"I-I saw h-him." she chattered.

"You're freezing, lets get you out of here." he frowned.

She let him help her up to a standing position. He shook his head trying to organize and focus his thoughts.

"Take those clothes off. I'll find you something else to wear." he said leaving her to rummage around in her suitcase.

He handed her the dry outfit, shielding his eyes. He sat on the bed wondering who she could be talking about.

Only two names came to mind. Randy, he could deal with. Wade...words couldn't describe the anger that filled Ted when he heard that name.

He stood up when he heard the doorknob turn. She came out and fell into his arms sobbing.

"Who did you run into Ty?" he questioned, rubbing her back.

She pulled away from him so suddenly he struggled to maintain his balance. She wrung her hands, twisting them almost violently. Ted's brow furrowed. She had spaced out to another time and place. He could almost see her reliving the awful memory through her tear filled eyes.

"You ran into Wade?" he guessed.

She broke free from her trance hearing that awful name aloud. The way she froze and how the tears spilled from her eyes, he knew he had guessed right.

"I'm calling the cops. He violated the restraining order and he's going to pay for something finally." he said angrily.

"Teddy don't _please_." Tyson begged, latching onto his arm desperately, "I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Ty, I know you're scared but it's no excuse to let him off again." he argued.

"Please, Ted do this for me. Don't call them." she cried hysterically.

He debated for several seconds before dropping his phone, "Why do you do this? Why do you allow him to continue to hurt you?"

She sat on the bed exhausted from the whole ordeal.

"I ran into him accidentally. I wasn't paying attention." she admitted subconsciously wiping her palms up and down her thighs.

It didn't go unnoticed by him.

"That doesn't matter. He can 't be anywhere near you, regardless of whether you were paying attention or not." he snapped.

She lowered her gaze to the floor, lips trembling, hands still methodically running the length of her thighs.

Finally he stopped them and turned her chin up to face him, "What happened Ty?"

She thought about lying, she thought about brushing him off even, but she couldn't. The need to talk to someone, to vent and get it off her chest, overtook her mouth.

"He _touched_ me…he _talked_ to me…he blamed me for being so _irresistible_…" she sniffled as a grimace covered her features, "I kept waiting for Randy to step in, but I guess he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Wait…Randy was there and didn't step in?" he asked, his anger returning.

Her eyes flashed fearfully to his, "He was having dinner with Sam…I'm sure he didn't want to be bothered with me."

"I don't care who he was with, when he saw Wade he should have punched his lights out." Ted fumed, "I'm going to talk to him. This is _bullshit_."

"It's not necessary. He was with his fiancé and probably didn't want to bother her by taking up for me.' she sighed.

She hated having to say that out loud. She hated having to admit that he didn't care about her anymore.

"That's a bullshit excuse. I've got to get back anyways. You're not talking me out of this." he flat out told her, "Just stay here and get some sleep. You look like you're about to fall out."

She crawled under the covers, her body responding to his suggestion. Hours of shivering and crying would fatigue anyone, she guessed.

"Don't go anywhere okay? I'll be back to check on you." he smiled seeing her eyes droop closed.

He stayed with her for a few minutes longer, reminiscing. When she had first joined them on the road with her dad over a year ago, she was so happy and confidant. When she was with Randy she was secure and stable and everybody thought they were going to be together forever. Now she was barely hanging on.

She never let on just how badly she had been affected by her rape and beating. He could see through her façade finally. He could see that it tormented her more than she could even realize. He was sure she hadn't been aware of her nervous twitching when she recanted running into Wade.

Now there she was, sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel. He wasn't going to let the memories consume her. The first thing on his to do list was confront Randy about not standing up for her. She needed all of them more than ever now, and he was determined to get everyone to rally around her. He grabbed the present for Logan and slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>A sharp knock woke Tyson up from the nightmare she was having. She threw the covers off. Her skin was balmy from the escalating fear she was experiencing. She moved to sit up, still groggy from having just woken up. She winced at the lamp when it was flicked on. She must not have been asleep for very long.<p>

She trudged to the door hearing another sharp rap on it. She checked the peep hole and her blood froze. What the hell was going on? She opened the door, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your party?" Tyson questioned.

She wasn't in the mood to argue. She didn't have any fight left in her.

Sam all but snarled, "This won't take very long."

She brushed past her almost hatefully.

"_Please, come in_." Tyson muttered sarcastically.

"That's cute." Sam laughed angrily, "Tell me what you're doing here Tyson."

The two women stared each other down.

"Trust me, I didn't want to come." Tyson said.

"So what are you doing here then?" Sam asked, not skipping a beat.

"Logan basically forced me to come out here. I fought coming for as long as I could trust me." Tyson assured her.

"Why do I just not believe that?" Same threw her hands up.

Tyson shrugged indifferently, "It's the truth."

Sam wet her lips, trying to corral her temper and collect her thoughts.

"Regardless of your intentions, I feel that I should remind you of mine." she began, "Tomorrow is my wedding day…to Randy."

"I know that believe me." Tyson rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't think you do." she interrupted, raising her hand for Tyson to eye her ring, "He's mine. He's been mine for over a year now and tomorrow will be the start of the rest of our lives together."

Tyson's eyes darkened at Sam's statement. To say Sam was kicking her when she was down was an understatement. It didn't take much for Tyson to feel defeated nowadays. If she were honest with herself, she hadn't been the same since she broke up with Randy and her life had fucking snowballed downhill from there. She simply had not been the same confident girl she used to be.

Her self image was shattered, but at least it had been easy to stay away from Randy. Why would he ever want, used and abused goods like her? Sam was the obvious choice for very obvious reasons. Tyson was no fool.

Sam ran a hand over her brow, "I've been waiting for tomorrow my whole life, and I'm very serious about that."

Tyson shrank back slightly, "Is that a _threat_?"

Sam smirked, "I would never, but I would like to give you a friendly warning. You are not welcome at the ceremony. You were _never_ invited and I do have people who know your face and name and have been instructed to not allow you inside. Just in case you had any lingering feelings my fiancé."

Tyson's lip trembled, "If you're so sure with your relationship what's with all of the precautions?"

"Oh I'm very sure about Randy and me, don't get the two confused. You're the psycho, unstable, variable I'm worried about." she replied haughtily, "I would love for you to be sitting front row so you can finally realize that he's done with you. You can't be trusted. If you would like to come to the reception, you are more than welcome. There should be plenty of your two favorites to keep you satiated."

Tyson narrowed her tear filled eyes in question.

Sam pursed her lips, "Booze and boys Ty, booze and boys. God, you're blonde."

A small sob escaped her as she buried her face in her hands. None of this was fair, and she didn't know how much more she could handle. Sam stepped closer to Tyson who looked up at her warily.

"Maybe we can be friends a few years from now after Randy and I have settled into our marriage and had a few kids. Until then _we_ need our distance from _you_." Sam said sickly sweet, "You should take the time to work on yourself honey. It definitely couldn't hurt."

Her dark eyes roamed Tyson's visage one final time before she left to return to her party. Tyson slumped back onto the bed, quiet sobs surrounding her.

After tomorrow her life would practically be over. There was no bouncing back after Randy and Sam's nuptials. There would be no hope of reconciliation. Not that she had ever thought there was. Randy had pretty much made that clear to her earlier that night.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes saying a tiny prayer that maybe her dreams wouldn't turn into nightmares on the eve of perhaps the worst day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>SEVERAL HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is a little ridiculous." Randy repeated for the tenth time.<p>

"No its not. Stop saying that." Ted hissed.

"You said you and Cody wouldn't stand up for me tomorrow if I didn't apologize to Tyson. That's a little fucking ridiculous." Randy gritted his teeth.

"You won't think that when you see her." Ted mentioned lightly.

He unlocked the door and went inside to the dark room. The bedside lamp was on and Tyson was covered completely by the blankets.

Ted sat down on the empty side of the bed, "Ty, will you wake up please?"

He rubbed her back through the covers.

"I don't feel like talking." she hiccupped.

Her muffled voice was barely audible.

"Please?" he added again hoping that would help his cause.

Randy crossed his arms; he should be enjoying his bachelor party at the strip club right now, not bothering to apologize to his ex. If Sam found out he was here right now she'd go ballistic.

Movement from beneath the covers drew them all in. Tyson sat up slowly, brushing her long bangs from her tear stained eyes.

"Oh God, what are you doing here?" She cried out when she spotted Randy, "Ted, what the fuck? I don't want to see him!"

Randy snorted his disapproval.

Teddy meanwhile tried to contain the situation, "He wants to apologize for earlier today."

"N-No." she choked out.

Randy's arms fell to his side, "Tyson, I'm sorry."

He knew this was fucking pointless. Tyson was as stubborn as she could be. That was the only consistent about her.

"Just don't…I don't w-want you to s-say you're sorry." she stuttered out between gasps of air.

She blew out a long breath, trying to calm down. Ted looked up at Randy pointedly. Randy, however, was honed in on Tyson.

The way she was shaking, the stifled sobs, it all reminded him of the night she came stumbling downstairs after her attack. Her external injuries had healed; inside he saw that she was broken. He felt the murderous heat flare up in his body, exactly as it had that night. Today's interaction, hadn't stirred any emotion out of him. From what he saw, the run in with Wade had only been _mildly_ didn't realize how badly it had hurt her though.

He ran his tongue along his teeth as he took several silent footsteps around the bed.

"Hey…" he said, gently touching her bare shoulder.

He closed his eyes when she flinched. Ted wasn't joking that she was in bad shape. He sat beside her, watching her cry into her arms.

"Ty, I can't tell you how sorry I am for today. I didn't know about all of this." he said, his voice taking on an entirely different timbre.

"I-It doesn't m-matter." she stammered, coughing slightly.

"It does matter…_you_ matter Ty." he told her sternly, "Hey, look at me."

She shook her head.

He wet his lips, still fighting his anger at Wade, "If I had known what you were going through I would have never let him anywhere near you."

"It doesn't make any difference now." she whimpered.

"Will you let me help you get through this please?" he asked, hoping that if he switched up his strategy she would reconsider.

She looked up at him then, Sam's words running rampant in her head, "You really want to help me Randy?"

His eyes darted across her pitiful frame, her red swollen eyes, she looked like hell and it was all because of him. He stood by and let Wade violate her again. Everything that bastard had done this afternoon in their brief encounter replayed through his head. He was seeing the altercation in a completely different light now.

"I want to help you Ty, we all do." he answered with a quick glance at Ted and Cody.

"Then leave me alone. Don't bother me anymore." she whispered.

"You're not going to get better all by yourself. You're going to need our support." he brushed off her statement.

"I want you to leave…now. I _need_ you to leave. I don't want your help. I don't want anything from you. I want to be left alone…please." she said.

Randy looked at Ted and Cody for some kind of assistance. They both looked just as dumbfounded as he was. His jaw flexed as he looked Tyson dead in her eyes, "I want you to know how sorry I am. If you really want me to leave, if it helps you in anyway for me to go, I will."

In that instance her eyes went dead. He saw everything leave her just before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I want you to leave me alone." she droned eerily.

She lay back down and covered herself with the blankets again. He stared at them and the broken girl beneath them. Every now and then he would hear her sniffle and it tore at his heart like barbed wire.

Ted cleared his throat breaking Randy's trance. Cody nodded his head to the door indicating that they should in fact leave. Randy stood to his full height and followed them out of the room.

"I appreciate you doing that." Ted spoke up as they went to the elevator.

"Yeah, sure." Randy mumbled.

His heart was heavy. He may not have known how bad off Tyson was, but he was going to be there for her from now own.

Getting Sam on board was going to be tough. He was determined that this would not become Tyson.

He would save her one last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seems like Randy's coming back around the mountain huh? And I'm sure ya'll just LOVED Sam's convo with Tyson right? lol Review and let me know!<strong>_

_**~Thanks to these wonderful people for reviewing! : RKOsgirl92, WaDelicious, grleviathan, angelshavetheirwickedschemes, Xandman216, KimmieCena, alana2awesome, xSamiliciousx, and Bournebetter67!~**_

**_WHEW! Thats a lot of you! :)_**


	12. Always On My Mind

_**Good thing I decide when I want to go into work or you wouldn't be getting this chapter until tomorrow!**_

* * *

><p>"Aw fuck, you gotta keep these girls off of me. Logan will murder me." Cody shouted to Ted over the music.<p>

He dodged another stripper by handing her his glass for another refill.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Ted laughed, "Look around, they're everywhere."

The club was packed and Randy and his groomsmen were the hot commodity. The women came from all over the club like moths to a flame.

"Did you notice the only person here who's not having a good time?" Ted asked Cody who was looking around warily.

"Who?" he shouted back.

He motioned across the VIP lounge at Randy who was barely even paying attention to the stripper grinding on his lap.

"What's his problem? She's smoking hot!" Cody frowned.

"Its gotta be about Tyson. That's the only thing that makes sense." Ted replied, "Let's go outside so I can hear what you're saying."

They maneuvered through the club and out the side entrance.

Cody gulped in a big breath of air, "Ahhh…fresh air! Can you die from too much fog inhalation?"

"I doubt it." Ted laughed.

"Why do you think he was thinking about Tyson in there?" Cody wondered sniffing at his clothes.

"Seeing her tonight must have triggered something in him. It had to have messed with him." Ted explained

Cody still smelled his clothes, "Maybe she brought up old feelings? Is that what you're saying?"

Ted shrugged, "Maybe. Do you think he's having second thoughts?"

Cody stopped smelling his clothes, "If he's having second thoughts…that means he could get back with Tyson."

"It's a long shot….could even be a _very_ long shot." Ted trailed off.

"Anything is better than nothing. We all thought he would never get back with her. But if there's a chance it could happen…" Cody sniffed again.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Ted finally caved in and asked him.

"I can't go back smelling like a stripper. I fear for my testicles Theodore." he said matter of factly, "I married a ginger remember?"

Ted shook his head, "What are we going to do about Randy?"

"I don't know. He's getting married in less than twenty four hours. How do you ask him if he still has feelings for his ex, the night before his wedding?" Cody asked.

Ted blew out a ragged breath, "We're just going to have to come right out and ask him I guess."

Cody nodded, "And by _we_, you mean _you_….right?"

Ted groaned, "You're such a damn chicken you know that right? Why are you so afraid of him anyways? It's not like he's _that_ big or _that_ intimidating."

Cody made a face.

"I'm not huh?" Randy asked as he stepped outside behind Ted.

"That's not what I meant…" Ted trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

"I saw both of you come outside, I thought you might be checking on Tyson. I wanted to make sure she was okay." Randy explained.

Ted and Cody looked at each other knowingly.

"About that…" Cody started.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking between the two of them.

"No, Tyson's okay. We were more concerned about you." Ted chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked, obviously confused.

Another loaded look was shared between the two men.

"Are you sure about tomorrow? Marrying Sam and all?" Ted finally asked.

"It's just that you've been all spaced out in there ever since we took you to see Tyson." Cody shrugged.

"I'm worried about her." he said.

He thought he was just stating the obvious.

"We all are, but you seemed to be a little bit more than worried back there." Ted shook his head.

"Whatever you're thinking about…stop. I'm worried about the girl. I was blaming myself for this afternoon." Randy tried to smooth things out between them, "She was a very important part of my life for a moment in time. I don't want to see her hurt or upset. I never want anything bad to happen to her. We were friends long before we became lovers."

Ted glanced over at Cody again, "So you're sure about tomorrow then? You aren't having any second thoughts?"

Randy closed his eyes all of the pros and cons that were ever present ran simultaneously through his head as they always did. He hesitated for a second then opened his eyes, "Sam is my future and we're getting married tomorrow."

"You still love Tyson though don't you?" Cody read through his bullshit answer.

Randy chuckled good naturedly, "I'll always love Tyson, but that doesn't mean there is anything there for us."

"But…"Ted began.

Randy ran a hand over his face and turned back to the door, "Its better this way guys. Stop over thinking it."

They stared at the door as it slowly closed behind him.

"That was pretty vague huh?" Cody rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it was. I think he told us exactly what we needed to hear without actually saying it." Ted mused, "We've got our work cut out for us before the ceremony tomorrow. We've got to convince Tyson that she still has a chance with Randy."

"I'm all in, but I seriously can't smell like 'whore' going back to Logan." Cody said sniffing his clothes again.

"Shut up about that already." Ted sighed, returning back to the club.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a rough one for Tyson. She pretended she was asleep when Cody and Logan came in late from the separate parties they had attended. She woke up early and went down to the lounge to sip coffee and try not to break down.<p>

Everything was a blur. Today was really happening.

The world hadn't stopped rotating, nothing slowed down for her despite her fervent prayers the night before. She stared blankly out at the pool, remembering every moment she and Randy had ever shared. She dwelled on every minute detail, the good and the bad.

She dabbed at the corners of her eyes trying to hold all of her emotions in. Crying wasn't going to help anything anyways. She threw her cold coffee in the trash and headed back upstairs.

"There you are. I was worried that you had taken off." Logan exclaimed.

"No, I'm here." Tyson mumbled.

"We need to get started I guess. I need to be there by three thirty for pictures." she stated.

Tyson faked a smile and gathered all of the curlers and curling irons. She started Logan's makeup while they waited for them to heat up.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked finally.

"Not really, but it's not a big deal really." Tyson said.

"Don't you think if you would talk to him that he would change his mind?" Logan suggested.

"I did talk to him last night." Tyson admitted quietly.

"What?" Logan sat up suddenly.

"Great! You've got mascara on your forehead." Tyson shrieked.

"Who cares? When did you talk to him? What did you talk about?" Logan knocked her hand away.

"Cody and Ted forced him to come up here to apologize to me about not interrupting my run in with Wade." she rushed, trying not to make it a big deal, "It was awkward actually."

Logan's brow furrowed, "So what did you say to him? And why the hell am I just finding out about his now?"

"I didn't see you at all last night. It wasn't anything to go crazy over. I told him to leave me alone. I told him to stay away from me if he really cared for me." she replied.

Logan's eyes bugged out of her head, "Tyson! I'm pregnant and shouldn't kick your ass, but I swear I'm about to! Why did you tell him that?"

Tyson stared up at the ceiling, fighting back tears, "I can't be around him. It hurts too much. That chapter of my life is closing tonight and I need to move on, end of story. I can't do that with him popping back into my life sporadically with his new wife. How dumb is that? I would be stuck in limbo waiting for something that is never going to happen."

Logan glared at her friend trying to think up an appropriate rebuttal when Ted and Cody came in.

"Morning ladies." Cody greeted kissing his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me about Randy coming here last night?" she asked immediately.

"I was going to. We need to talk to Tyson first though." he said looking over at her.

"About what?" she asked, already suspicious.

"About Randy." Ted answered.

She blew out a frustrated sigh, "I'd rather not. We said our peace last night."

"You didn't see him after that though." Cody smirked.

"He was lost. He was a million miles away thinking about you." Ted told her.

"Are you serious?" Logan's jaw dropped.

"He even asked Randy if he was sure about getting married to Sam and he _hesitated_." Cody added.

"Tyson!" Logan shook her, "You have to go to him. You have to tell him how you feel!"

"You're getting excited over nothing." she brushed them off, "Too much has happened. He doesn't want me anymore. A silly little hesitation doesn't prove anything."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Logan asked incredulously.

"You don't know if he hesitated because of me. That's ridiculous to assume that. It could have been something completely unrelated." she debated, "And besides, he was probably only feeling sorry for me, _IF_ that. He's moved on and apparently _we all_ need to work on accepting that."

"You could tell you were all he was thinking about. Sam was an afterthought, the strippers weren't even a distraction for him and you know how much he loves a good strip club." Cody said.

"You thought the strippers were good?" Logan cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

He grinned sheepishly, "I mean if you _like_ wildebeests in thongs…it's not really my thing though."

Ted waved his hands, "That's irrelevant right now. What's important is if Tyson wants to talk to Randy or not. Do you want to go and see him?"

"He'll be honest with you Ty; he's never been anything but." Logan said hopefully.

Tyson continued curling Logan's hair, "There's no point. It's not going to make any difference now."

"Are you trying to convince us of that or yourself?" Ted point blank asked.

The tears finally fell, "Maybe a little of both."

"Think about how you're going to feel if you don't confront him. How are you going to live with yourself not knowing if he would have chosen you instead of her?" Logan said taking her hands.

"I'll feel even worse if I go to him and he shuts me down. I'll feel like a fool." she cried.

"The decision is yours to make. We just don't want you to regret this." Cody said quietly.

"I regret so much already that one more thing isn't going to kill me." she sniffled, going back to work on Logan's hair.

"I know you're scared Ty and I can't blame you for it. I know you've been struggling to find yourself again after everything that has happened." Ted began gently, "What I want you to see is how strong you really are. Anyone else that has gone through what you've gone through the past year would be locked away in a mental facility by now."

Tyson remained passive. She felt like she needed to be locked up some days. It could be in her very near future after today, she thought sadly.

"You're strong enough to get through this either way, whatever you decide." he encouraged.

Logan hugged her friend, "And you're not alone either. We're here for you no matter what."

"Thanks." Tyson fake smiled.

She worked diligently on Logan's hair and makeup the rest of the time, trying to keep her mind off of everything. When she finished, she helped Logan into her dress and busied herself adjusting the guys' suits and ties.

She sat on the bed looking at the finished appearances of her friends, "Ya'll look really nice.

They didn't say anything. They were waiting for her to break.

Ted finally looked at his watch when that didn't happen, "I guess we should go."

Logan went to Tyson, "Are you going to be okay? If you want me to stay and eat ice cream all night or plan a sabotage all you have to do is ask."

Tyson laughed and wiped at her eyes sadly, "It's okay, really. Go and have a great time for me."

"If you change your mind and bust up the wedding, we'll have your back." Cody smiled.

"She could take on half the wedding party by herself." Ted laughed.

"I have to stick to the rules guys, no married men, remember?" Tyson shrugged.

Logan hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "He's not married yet Ty."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moment of truth time! Its nut up or shut up now! I want to hear predictions from you lovelies!<strong>_

_**Thanks to: yacena23, angelshavetheirwickedschemes, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena, alana2awesome, AerLynn, xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, WaDelicious, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and BourneBetter67!**_


	13. Proud Mary Part 2

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Sorry for not responding, I will do better this time. _**

* * *

><p>Tyson was staring out of the window totally conflicted as to what the hell she should do. If she were smart she'd keep her ass in the room and save herself some heartache. Spare Randy the misfortune of having to let her down easily, save herself the embarrassment of being denied yet again by him.<p>

_He was marrying Sam. _

She'd repeated that sentence over and over in her mind, yet it still hadn't stuck as a reality. It still only seemed to be a possibility for some reason. She had a list a mile long for and against him getting married today. She favored the 'against' side but could not force herself to do anything about it. She would be mortified if someone interrupted her wedding and attempted to steal her very soon to be husband. She thought of all of the guests, all of the preparation that had taken place, Sam's parents…Randy's parents, and most importantly the usher/bodyguards that were waiting for her to attempt an eleventh hour stand.

It was impossible. She would be a complete fool if she attempted a crazy stunt like trying to barge into the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Logan greeted all of the bridesmaids as she entered their lounge at the beautiful location Sam had chosen. When they were all dressed and ready, they were all taken to different locations on the site to take pictures. She watched Sam pose for her bridal portraits in resentment.<p>

It should be Tyson in a wedding dress.

She should be the one marrying Randy, _not_ Sam. They were all wrong for each other.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to stand up for Sam in the ceremony. What kind of a friend would do that? If Tyson was mad at her this morning for it, she sure hid it well.

"How are you? I didn't get the chance to say hello when you came in." Sam greeted.

"I'm okay." Logan replied rather glumly.

"Is it the baby, or is this about Tyson?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Logan's green eyes flew up to her face. How did Sam even know Tyson was there?

"She probably gave you the quick and ugly version didn't she?" Sam sighed, "I didn't intend on being so harsh to her, but in my defense I felt like I needed to establish some ground rules with her."

Logan looked puzzled, "What are you talking about exactly? Tyson didn't tell me any of this."

"I thought it would be the first thing she told you." Sam said, clearly caught off guard.

"What did you say to her?" Logan asked standing up.

"We talked about Randy, of course. What else do we have in common?" she fired back, "I asked her again if she would please respect our relationship so today would go smoothly."

"She didn't say anything about your conversation." Logan said shaking her head.

No wonder Tyson had been so adamant about not attempting to talk to Randy today. She had been bullied by Sam the night before.

"I hope you aren't mad at me." Sam frowned.

Logan pursed her lips in response; she was pretty fucking pissed at the gall of the woman.

"I want you and I to be friends that's why I asked you to be a bridesmaid. Our husbands are close, and I would like for you and I to be too." she stated, "I even mentioned being friends with Tyson eventually. I don't want there to be any tension, all I want is for my wedding to be perfect, to be exactly what I've been dreaming about since I was a little girl. That's not too much to ask is it?"

Logan turned her emerald gaze toward Sam, "I get why you did what you did, but I don't appreciate or approve of it. Stay away from Tyson. She's dealing with enough right now."

Sam opened her mouth to respond but Logan had already walked away. Honestly, she didn't want to push Logan away. She actually, truly deep down wanted to be friends with Tyson. It wasn't going to be easy for any of them to be friends in the beginning, she wasn't that naive or optimistic.

After today, after she was officially Mrs. Randy Orton, maybe they all could begin anew with their friendships. Maybe Tyson would have the closure she needed. Maybe Logan would ease up some on her loyalty to Tyson and open her mind up to a friendship with Sam.

Becoming Randy's wife was her top priority at the moment. She wanted to make it down the aisle and be whisked away to their honeymoon. She would worry about Logan and Tyson when she and Randy returned.

* * *

><p>Tyson sat in front of the mirror circling her powder brush over her flawless face. After pacing and debating with herself like a crazy person for hours she decided that should she change her mind…for sure…that she definitely should put on some makeup. She couldn't very well confront Randy looking like a splotchy, hot mess from crying all day. Her hand trembled with her mascara and eyeliner.<p>

"I'm not going." she mumbled to herself, "So calm the fuck down."

She glossed her lips in a pale pink shimmer…Randy's favorite.

"You taste like cotton candy…" she repeated his whispered observance every time he kissed her.

She hoped Sam tasted like carnival puke today.

She threw down the gloss and sat back with a huff.

What was she doing? She shook her head disapprovingly at her reflection. She knew she was behaving like an immature bitch, but what else did she have to fall back on?

"I can't go down there. I've got my stupid hair in rollers like that's going to make any damn difference." she argued aloud tearing the curlers from her hair.

She ran her fingers through it to hide the sections.

"Of course." she laughed ruefully into the mirror, "Perfect makeup, perfect 'sex hair'…is this a sign or something?"

She tilted her head up to the ceiling, "If I go, I might get Randy to listen to me, if I stay, I get to look like this for the rest of my life? Is that it? Because I would choose him…"

She sprung from her seat and tore through her suitcase.

"What the hell do you wear to break up a wedding?" she pondered.

Frustrated tears filled her eyes as she threw clothes all over the room. She sunk to the floor, she _couldn't_ do it. She _wouldn't_! Randy would turn her away and she would forever be known as the 'bitch that tried to break up Randy and Sam's marriage'. He would never look at her the same. She knew he would always look at her like some poor little stray puppy that he turned away due to allergies or some shit. She would always be his second choice…second to his wife that would probably burn her at the stake for conspiring against her on her wedding day.

Tyson sat on the floor breathing heavily, almost erratically. The walls were caving in on her, it was too fucking quiet. The clock seemed to be the loudest sound in the room.

The final countdown for Tyson's sanity.

She reached over to turn on the radio; she needed _something_ to drown out the monotonous ticking.

_"You know, every now and then, _

_I think you might like to hear something from us, nice and easy, _

_we always do it nice and rough, _

_so we're gonna take the beginning of this song and do it easy, _

_then we're gonna do the finish rough, this is the way we do Proud Mary…"_

Somewhere deep within her an eruption of laughter was building. She giggled at first at the irony of that particular song playing the very instance she turned on the radio. She was genuinely laughing for the first time in months as she got to her feet to find an outfit.

"I hear ya. I'm going okay?" she laughed looking up at the ceiling

The song was perfect for her. It had been playing when she decided to leave Randy in the first place, and it was playing again when she could potentially get him back.

The beginning was nice and easy…now it was about to get nice and rough.

She shut the negative part of her brain off. If she was actually going to do this she had to conjure up the old Tyson. The one with ego and self esteem to spare.

If she was actually going to do this though…she had to _hurry_.

* * *

><p>Randy stood somberly at the front of the church. His groomsmen were in place, the minister gave him a reassuring nod, his mother blew him a kiss as she was seated. Everything seemed to be to Sam's specifications. The flowers were perfect, the church was packed, the music she had picked was playing softly, yet he was nervous.<p>

He couldn't put his finger on what exactly was making him feel this way. Standing there watching the bridesmaids come down the aisle was making his knees knock. He wiped at his brow trying to get a grip. Maybe it was the heat from the lights glaring down on him.

He turned hearing Ted clear his throat.

"You okay?" Ted asked seeing Randy's obvious uneasiness.

Before he could answer, everyone stood up to watch Sam make her way down the aisle. He smiled hesitantly as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He took her hand and led her up after her father announced he was giving her away. She smiled up at him after handing off her bouquet. She shook their clasped hands to dispel some nerves.

He glanced over her shoulder at the bridesmaids who were smiling brightly…all of them except Logan. She was staring at him remorsefully. Almost glaring at him as she watched him prepare to repeat his vows. His jaw flexed and his brow furrowed, seeing her look of disdain.

"Randy must have been thinking about his honeymoon already." The minister joked.

Randy shook his head, not realizing he missed whatever the minister had said. Sam squeezed his hands reassuringly, her confident smile never wavering.

"Sorry." Randy muttered, taking a deep breath to focus.

"Do you Randy take Sam to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

A loud crash stirred his attention to the back of the church. He turned, as did several people in the congregation.

Whatever made the noise was beyond the closed doors. Sam gently put her hand on his cheek to turn his head back to her.

"Randy, do you take Sam to be your wife?" the minister repeated.

"Don't go in there!" a voice yelled from the back of the church again followed by a groan.

The doors burst open loudly as Tyson rushed through them, "Wait! _Please_, you have to listen to me before you do this!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>All together now: AHHHHHHHHHH!<strong>_

_**Review, or I shall make you wait an exorbitant amount of time for the next chapter!**_

_**(I keed! I keed!)**_

_**Thanks to: RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, angelshavetheirwickedschemes, xJoJox, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, KimmieCena, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, and yacena23! -They are effing fabulous!**_


	14. Fate Always Finds A Way

_**And here is the moment you've all been waiting for...hopefully that makes up for my laziness :)**_

* * *

><p>Tyson was red faced and gasping for air. This was it, all eyes were on her, this was her moment. Whispers encased the room as Tyson took a few more steps down the aisle.<p>

"I couldn't stay away, I had to talk to you." she almost whimpered.

She had to get this out before she lost her nerve or passed out. She was exhausted mentally and physically.

"Get her out of here!" Sam shrieked, obviously irate that the ceremony had been ambushed.

She fucking _knew_ this would happen.

Tyson was grabbed from behind by two of the previously indisposed men. She struggled and screamed out in vain.

"She's probably drunk or on drugs." Sam insulted over Tyson's screams.

Logan threw her bouquet down, determined to stop the mistreatment of her friend.

"Wait, let her go." Randy held his hand out to stop Logan and Cody who was matching her step for step.

He looked completely indecisive as he stood between his ex and his bride.

"We're sorry for the interruption, please continue. We'll have her removed." one of the men assured, dragging Tyson further toward the door.

"Randy, what are you doing? Let them take her away. She'll be fine, she just wants attention." Sam shouted.

"No! Please!" Tyson screamed.

"_I said to take your hands off of her!_" Randy bellowed loudly.

The men released Tyson, who came slowly back down the aisle.

"I'm so sorry for this, for waiting until the last minute to talk to you. Its not too late is it?" she pleaded, already on the verge of tears.

"Are you kidding me? You're about six months too late!" Sam screamed, "Leave! Now!"

Randy shook his head, "What are you doing here Ty?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I just knew I had to talk to you. I had to tell you how sorry I am." she said staring at the ground.

"Good, great, you did…now leave!" Sam interrupted, pulling Randy by the arm to persuade him to come back up the stairs.

He stood at the top looking down at Tyson. She glanced around at everyone whispering about her.

"Please go so we can finish. You're welcome to celebrate with us afterwards, but we need to say our vows _first_." Sam glared down at her snidely.

Hesitant laughter rippled through the church. Tyson raised her chin defiantly. They could all underestimate her; she would be the one with the last laugh.

"Randy, I know I haven't given you any reason at all to even consider this…" she began.

"So why even ask?" Sam interrupted again, "Stop talking and leave."

Tyson continued as if she hadn't even heard her, "Please give me another chance. Don't marry her. Don't give up on us yet."

His face fell, "What do you want me to do Ty? I'm getting married…"

"I-I-I know." she stammered, wringing her hands tightly.

"Young lady, I think its time for you to leave." Sam's father came up behind her.

Tyson pulled away from him, "Everything has changed now, Randy. I've changed."

Sam turned his chin to face her, "Please stop this. It's ridiculous now."

She had started crying, frustrated that he hadn't put a stop to Tyson's rant. He frowned at her. He didn't want to ever see her upset, especially not on their wedding day. He turned to look at Tyson. How much more could she take? He didn't know if he could stand it if he was the one to break her.

Her lip trembled, "I want to start over with you. I want us to be like we were in the beginning."

He lowered his eyes, not wanting to watch her heart break before him.

"Tyson…" he grated out.

A strangled sob left her, "I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you; I want to grow old with you."

He'd rather get kicked in the balls than to hear her put herself out there for him like that.

This was going to kill her.

He looked back at Sam who was hurting just as badly as Tyson.

"Ty, you never wanted any of that before." he argued, taking Sam's hand.

"I was stupid and selfish. I can admit that. I was scared, but I'm not now. I know what I want. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. You'll never know how sorry I am for letting you go." she fought back, undeterred momentarily by Randy's gesture toward Sam.

"I don't know what to say." he said lowly, his voice thick with emotion.

She nodded in defeat. She had tried...it was all she could do. She had asked him to listen and he had. She wouldn't have any doubts or any guilt about not confronting him. She was going to have to live with his decision now no matter how heartbroken she was.

She looked at the bridal party, specifically Logan, Cody, and Ted. She could feel the sympathy pouring off of them. She had handed Randy her heart and he had been the one to turn her down this time.

She could be okay again eventually. She didn't have a choice in the matter really.

She wet her lips nervously as she turned to leave. Every step was even harder than the last. She didn't know if her fragile heart could continue beating long enough to make it down the aisle. She looked up sadly; both angry and sympathetic glares stared back at her from the pews as she made her way down the aisle.

She felt like a fool, exactly how she knew she would. This had to have been how Randy felt when she turned down his proposal. No wonder he couldn't forgive her. How could she repair the damage she'd done to them? Did it even matter anymore?

Something stood out with her. Something he'd said to her, something that needed to be repeated.

"You said you didn't know what to say." she turned around to look at him again.

He was so far away, literally and figuratively. A sad smile crossed her features as more tears welled up. She couldn't believe that she could remember what he'd said to her.

"_I know you're scared. I am too, but I want you to remember that it's easy to say no. You can say no and always be afraid, or you can say yes and trust me that I'll love you forever and will always take care of you, no matter how much you don't want me too._" she repeated.

Sam rolled her eyes, "How long is this going to last? Someone make her leave already!"

Randy turned his head in concentration. Where had he heard that before? It was important, he knew it was. The way she said it, the clarity in her voice, it hit him like a bolt of lightening. His brow furrowed as he racked his brain trying to figure out where he heard that from. Who had said it?

Tyson let out a sigh, she was done. She had said her peace. He was lost to her now.

The breath whooshed from his chest as realization hit him. He had said the exact same thing to her when he proposed at Cody and Logan's reception. He was floored that she remembered and recanted his words back to him. He had been so angry at her for putting sex and alcohol before him, and now… none of that mattered. He felt like he was going to be sick, the swing of his emotions were almost too much.

He dropped Sam's hand seeing Tyson opening the door to leave. He would never know how he found enough oxygen to stop her in her tracks.

"Tyson!" he shouted.

He couldn't catch his breath; he was going to pass out waiting for her to acknowledge him. He saw her turn slowly, releasing the door handle. She thought she was in trouble. He could tell that she was waiting for him to blow up at her. He was semi-infamous for his delayed reactions with her at times. He turned back to Sam who was bewildered.

"I'm so sorry Samantha." he choked out, "I can't marry you."

Collective gasps and shouts from the guests were immediate. He jumped down the stairs and ran to Tyson. He picked her up into his arms, squeezing her tightly. She was shaking terribly as he lifted her over his head.

Looking up into her eyes brought him a joy no words could describe. He was elated and knew she was too. She cupped his face and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

"I want you to go back to this room and wait for me okay?" he quickly instructed her.

"I don't want you to leave me. I just got you back." she pleaded desperately.

He kissed her lips again, "I'll be there as soon as I can. I've got to handle this first. I don't want you here for it."

"Randy?" Logan asked.

Ted and Cody were warding off Sam's family for the time being.

He looked relieved, "Take her to my room. Both of you go now." Logan took her friends hand and rushed out of the church.

Randy took a deep breath. It was time to face the music.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you think they're going to live happily ever after now? Review and let me know!<strong>_

_***Xandman216, xjOjOx, Lucie, angelshavetheirwickedschemes, yacena23, KimmieCena, AerLynn, xSamiliciousx, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, RKOsgirl92, alana3awesome, and BourneBetter67* **_

_**xoxo Thank you for your continued support and wonderful reviews! xoxo**_


	15. Just You And Me

_**Not in love with this chapter, hopefully the next one will be better. **_

_**Sorry for the long wait as usual :( Mer!**_

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! When you came through those doors, I thought I would die! I was so happy to see you there!" Logan gushed in the back of the limo.<p>

Tyson laughed, "I thought I would too. When everyone turned around to look at me…it doesn't even matter now. It worked, he didn't marry her."

"I was worried there for a second. Then you said that fantastic line and he did a one eighty. I thought it was perfect and so true, and even better yet it made him change his mind too. That was the best part." Logan smiled squeezing Tyson's hands.

"It was what he said to me when he proposed to me at your reception." She remembered.

Logan pulled her in for a hug, "I'm so happy for you. I'm so proud that you didn't let him get away."

"Me too. I'm still kind of worried that he didn't think this all the way through. He could change his mind when he sees all of the people he's hurt just to be with me." she fretted, looking at Logan for reassurance.

"No, he's yours now baby girl. I think he's _always_ been yours." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"You know there's nothing left for you to say." Sam cried.<p>

She was still in her wedding dress, seated at the vanity. She was taking her hair down between sobs. He closed the door behind him and stepped behind her. He studied their reflection for several moments. His hands gripped her shoulders softly, his ever intense eyes watching the despair on her delicate features.

"You're so beautiful Sam." he whispered.

"Not beautiful enough." she shot back, removing her earrings.

"You are. You're that and so much more." he complimented, "You don't deserve this. I never deserved you."

"Just stop it! You came here to clear your conscious and its not going to happen. I'll never forgive you." she hiccupped.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." he frowned.

She made a noise in her throat to match the disgust written all over her face, "I gave you so many chances to tell me you weren't over her. I gave you so many opportunities to not ruin everything and you did it anyways."

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't explain something I don't fully understand myself. I hate that you got hurt more than anything." He told her truthfully.

"You're a selfish pig and I hate you Randy." she screamed, "Leave and go be with your stupid whore."

His shoulders slumped, "Sam…"

"Get out! I never want to see you again." she sobbed, pushing him out of the room.

Randy flexed his jaw when she slammed the door in his face. He couldn't really expect any less. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to go to the reception hall and apologize to everyone there too. He just hoped they were a little more sympathetic to his sudden change of heart.

* * *

><p>It was well into the early morning when he finally trudged to the door of his hotel room. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He'd gotten called every name in the book and had endured several shoves and slaps to the face to top the whole lovely evening off. He'd taken them all in stride. It was the least he could do to try and make amends with everyone.<p>

He let himself into the room. He tossed his key card and jacket onto the loveseat and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He closed his eyes, letting the alcohol burn down his throat.

He and Sam should have been flying out to their honeymoon at the Bahamas.

He dropped onto the couch to reflect upon his evening. He had broken her heart to try and repair Tyson's. He hadn't weighed the risks he had taken by dumping Sam to be with Tyson until now. He had just been floored by her sudden proclamation and knew that he had to be with her. The negatives outweighed the positives, sure, they always seemed to with her, but he was going to do everything in his power to make them work this time. He just hoped Tyson would too.

He finished his drink and went to the bedroom door. He saw her asleep in the middle of the bed, still in the girly frock she had chosen earlier. He smiled adoringly at her, picturing her throwing her clothes all around trying to find the perfect outfit. He crawled into bed with her when he was undressed. She fit right into his arms like she always had. Her sigh of contentment was sweet music to his ears.

He chuckled lightly to himself. It was like he had a boyish crush on her all over again. His heart was thudding excitedly in his chest, his mind was racing with all of the possibilities their new relationship would hold. He fell asleep hours later with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened slowly to the still pitch black room. He rolled onto his back with a deep groan. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept that well. According to his watch it was almost one in the afternoon. He lazily got out of bed, stretching his relaxed limbs. He squinted at the bright light coming in from the other room when he opened the door.<p>

"You're up!" Tyson smiled nervously.

"Yeah…thanks for letting me sleep so late. I needed it apparently." he yawned.

"Originally I ordered your favorite breakfast, but then you didn't wake up, so I ordered lunch for you too." she rambled fidgetting nervously.

"I'm impressed you still remember my favorites." he said taking a seat on the couch beside her.

She uncovered all three plates for him, "You're not _that_ easy to forget."

"Neither are you." he told her sensually, his hand going to her cheek to cup it gently.

He kissed her softly, staring into her eyes all the while.

"What?" she blushed when he held her gaze even longer.

"I keep thinking you're some kind of mirage." he admitted, pressing another kiss to her lips.

She pulled away, her face scarlet and her breath coming in gasps, "Does your heart beat faster and your stomach do flips when you look at me too?"

He laughed and nodded. This was the Tyson he loved. The romantic, caring, loving, Tyson. God he hoped their relationship would last like this forever.

"I thought it was just me being a loser." she laughed, wringing her hands, nervous habit she had picked up as of late.

"If you're a loser, then so am I. I couldn't go to sleep last night for hours because I couldn't stop staring at you." he said between bites of food.

"No wonder you slept so long then." she joked.

He shrugged good naturedly, "Have you heard from anybody today?"

"Just Logan and Teddy." she answered, "Your phone has been blowing up though."

He waved it off, "Let it. I'm going to change the number anyways."

He saw her fold her hands and frown, "I'm sorry you have to do that."

"Don't apologize anymore. You're the woman I've always wanted to be with and I was incredibly lucky to get a second chance to be with you." he nodded his head at his phone, "They can go to hell. I'm happy with my decision."

She exhaled a shaky breath. She was just waiting for Randy to change his mind and go back to Sam.

He narrowed his eyes at her sensing her nervousness. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was unpredictable by nature, but every now and then she would slip up and show him the cards she was holding.

"I'm not going to change my mind Ty. Its never going to happen." he smiled, "I'll never stop loving you. What we are and what we're going to be is up to you."

She chewed on her lip, caught off guard by his declaration of love for her. He watched her, waiting for some kind of confirmation on her part. He wanted to be reassured that she was going to go the extra mile for him as well.

"It won't be like last time." she promised, raising his hands to her lips, "I've been so lost without you."

He saw the tears escape her closed eyes and could only imagine the deeper meaning behind her confession. For the first time in their relationship he felt at ease, knowing once and for all that she really wasn't going anywhere. He didn't have to worry about some random guy stealing her away, or her getting bored with the monotony of being in a monogamous relationship.

For the first time ever he could swear she was content with being with him and submitting herself fully to him.

"I love you Randy." she whispered, finally opening her eyes to look at him.

Something in her expression conjured up a lump of emotion in his throat. How could she look so broken and optimistic at the same time was beyond him.

"I love you too Ty, forever." he choked out.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent catching up and laughing for the most part. It was almost as if they had never been apart. The changes she had made in her life, her demeanor, were monumental. She was the same old Tyson, but there were added dimensions to her that he found himself yearning to unfold. He was even pleasantly surprised when she hadn't argued or put up a fight with him about going to his place the next day.<p>

Previously they had several minor and a handful of major arguments about where they would stay when he had time off from work. The old Tyson liked to be in control and on her own turf in North Carolina. They 'new Tyson' had smiled sweetly and agreed to travel with him with no hesitation. Maybe she really meant that she was turning over a new leaf this time instead of just going through the motions.

* * *

><p>"Here, go on inside, I'll get this stuff." He tossed her his house key as she hurried inside to take shelter from the thunderstorm that had begun to brew.<p>

She practically fell through the door laughing at Randy's string of curses behind her when the rain began to fall. She stepped further into the house instantly realizing something was wrong.

"Randy…all of your stuff…." she gasped.

What little furniture that was left was in pieces. An end table was on its side in a pool of shattered glass, a leather club chair had been shredded. One could see where the couch had been against the wall and had apparently gone missing. A pile of empty frames were in the middle of the living room, the happy moments that they had been filled with had been ripped from their resting places. What hit her the hardest though was the graffiti spray painted in red on the wall.

"Home Sweet WHORE"

She knew that was directed at her. Who else could it have been for? "Home wrecker" was splattered across the dining room wall, screaming out at all of her insecurities. She glanced over at Randy, afraid that maybe he had finally realized the mistake he made by choosing to be with her.

He dropped their bags and went ballistic. He heaved the broken end table through the door and into the yard. The chair was next to suffer his wrath. Randy yelled out from his exertion, shoving the chair through the door at an angle. When he got it onto the front step, he lifted it and threw it further into the down pour. He scooped up an armful of the frames and hefted them outside as well. When he came back inside he saw Tyson hugging herself against the wall, tears shimmering in her eyes.

His whole demeanor softened as he stood in front of her, "Hey…"

"I'm sorry." she cried.

His anger returned, "For what? None of this was your doing."

"Yes it was! I broke up your _wedding_! They ruined all of your stuff because of _me_!" she sobbed.

"Its just stuff baby. I don't give a shit if they burned the whole fucking house down, what pisses me off the most is that they hurt you. They made you upset, they made you feel like you were responsible for their actions." he said grabbing her shoulders.

"None of this would have happened if I…" she started.

"It doesn't matter now. I chose _you_. You're much more important than any furniture that I own. Half the shit was hers anyways." he promised.

"You're bleeding." she frowned, needing an excuse to break up the despair she was feeling.

He wiped his arm on his shirt, ignoring the minor wound.

He lifted her chin up to look in her eyes, "This changes nothing Ty. I'm still madly in love with you. I don't care how many times I have to tell you for you to believe me. I'm not going anywhere okay?"

She found his mouth with her own kissing him with a hunger she had long forgotten. Her hands found the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked down at her waiting for any kind of confirmation of what she truly wanted from him.

He wanted to tread carefully with her when it came to sex. He knew she had been traumatized mentally and physically and didn't want to add to it by moving too fast.

Her hands trembled as she slowly pulled her own shirt off. She closed her eyes allowing enough time to pass for her to become comfortable again. She swallowed thickly, willing her pulse to stop racing, for her limbs to stop shaking.

Could he see all the ways Wade had marked her? Could he see what she saw every time she looked in the mirror? The invisible tattooed reminders that she was tainted.

He stood silently, taking in every inch of her, cursing his memory for forgetting the exquisite details of her. None of the daydreams he had about her when they were apart did her any justice than seeing her in the flesh. She was breathtaking, too perfect for words in his opinion. He could never describe to her what she meant to him. No one could get the kinds of reactions out of him like she did. He felt his own heart speed up when she looked up at him, appearing to have finally made a decision on how far this was going to go.

The fear, the obvious question was hidden under a thin layer of desire in her bright blue eyes. She took his hand in her own and pulled him behind her to the bedroom. She knew what was expected of her, she just hoped she was able to keep her composure while she made love to Randy for the first time again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review! Hearing from you, good andor bad, motivates me!_**

**_Merci :)_**


	16. I Want It All

**_Sorry for the wait...as always :(_**

**_Hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>She crested the stairs and silently prayed that his bedroom hadn't been tampered with because that would ruin everything. Randy put his arms around her waist, his lips went to her neck. She resisted the urge to pull away from him as they turned the corner to the bedroom. The only things left in the room were the mattresses, and two bedside tables.<p>

He chuckled behind her. She didn't find any humor in the situation she had caused.

The light from the hall spilled into the room illuminating it well enough for him not to turn on any other light. She shivered remembering the dimly lit motel room she had been attacked in. She tried to fortify herself against the memories that she had repressed by squeezing her eyes shut and allowing herself to enjoy Randy's gentle manipulations of her. He was showering hot kisses all over her neck and back, pressing her into his torso. She struggled to not panic. He was only loving her, he wasn't holding her hostage.

She barely contained a scream of surprise when she felt him undoing her bra. Even with the most gentle of movements he was using, she still felt the trauma of Wade tearing at her garments, ripping them from her body. The article of clothing fell to the floor and she had to steel her restraint.

She was second guessing everything, things that used to be second nature to her. Should she turn around? Would she be able to face him, let him see her scars?

She heard his belt buckle hit the floor and felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She covered herself, as an uncontrollable shiver raced up and down her back. The mattress gave a creak as he stretched out onto his back. He had given her the space she needed just as she was about to break down.

"Want to join me?" his deep voice boomed making her jump on accident.

She turned slowly trying to focus on the obvious playfulness in his request. She forgot her trepidation when she laid eyes on his god like form.

He was glowing in his own sun kissed warmth. His body was predator like, what with its definition of muscle and sinew. Thighs that she had a hard time fitting between her own rippled as he nonchalantly crossed his ankles. His impressive core was stacked with rows of abs that easily enabled him to keep his balance and posture with each lightening quick movement or powerful thrust of his lean hips. She noticed he still teased her by wearing her favorite black Armani briefs.

Her mouth went dry as one his large hands stroked that mind numbing cock of his through the soft fabric.

As dangerous as she knew he could be with his body, his vibe was patient, almost lackadaisical. He seemed content enough at the moment to continue to watch her while stroking himself at the same time.

"Is that a no, baby?" he grinned lazily.

Tyson panted shallow breaths trying to force herself to drop her arms and take the first step to the bed. Nothing she was screaming in her head was making her move however. Frustrated tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she remained frozen in place.

Randy was alert in an instance, "What's wrong?"

She successfully swallowed a sob and simply shook her head. Her eyes dropped to the floor, or they would have if Randy hadn't gotten on his knees at the foot of the bed before she could even recognize that he had moved.

His blue eyes were desperately scanning her face, "What is it Ty?"

She let out a frustrated sigh as she shifted her gaze to the ceiling, "Nothing…I'm just being really stupid."

"If something is bothering you then it's not stupid." he mentioned gently.

"I'm trying…to do _this_…" she stammered.

He narrowed his eyes as realization dawned on him, "This is the first time since…"

She nodded; a scarlet blush covered her body with shame. Randy was taken aback, furious with himself for not noticing her struggle earlier.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I never would have pressured you if I had known." he frowned, "I guess I just thought that you had already been with someone."

She blushed even deeper, "Of course you thought that, why wouldn't you?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Randy recanted, just realizing he'd stuck his foot in his mouth.

Tyson wiped more tears away, "I know what you meant, I mean it's not like I haven't earned that reputation."

Way to go Randy, he thought wryly.

"It's not too late. I'm sure that if you apologized to Sam she would take you back." she gave in sadly.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, utterly confused by her statement.

"You should be with her Randy. I'm broken; my past is horrible and won't be forgotten easily. You deserve a fresh start with her. I don't have anything to give you anymore." she conceded, fresh tears running down her face.

Somehow he managed to look mad and hurt all at the same time, "Ty don't you get it? Don't you see? I never wanted to be with her. I went through the motions and did what was expected of me, but I always wanted her to be you…_always_. You don't have to give me anything because just by being here and being you is enough. You're embedded in my brain. I eat, sleep, and breathe you Tyson. Being without you isn't an option for me…it never was."

She threw her arms around his neck feeling at peace finally that he was in fact hers.

"I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with. This doesn't have to happen tonight. I'll wait for as long as it takes." he whispered into her neck.

She pulled back, "I don't want to wait. I want it to happen with you. You're the only one I trust."

"Are you sure?" he asked trying to detect any sign of fear or uncertainty.

She nodded. His next kiss was gentle and reassuringly comforting even. He was trying to put her at ease, only she knew that it would be no easy task.

"Lay down." he commanded softly.

She lay back on the mattress only mildly nervous as he roamed her body with his eyes. She closed hers, feeling the shame creep back up and cover her skin.

How could he think she was beautiful knowing what she'd been through?

"Open your eyes." he said kneeling beside her, "I want you to watch me love you. I want you to remember that you're with me and that this isn't bad."

She focused on keeping her trembling to a minimum. He picked up her hand and kissed each of her fingertips and followed the gentle curve of her wrist. He placed kisses on the inside of her elbow; a spot she didn't know was so sensitive. The tenderness in his eyes kept her at ease as he continued his trail of kisses down…down…down.

She flinched, a bolt of panic raced up to her brain when he moved her legs apart. Her terrified eyes flicked to his face, now was he disgusted with her? Impatient with all of her new insecurities?

No, he was passive, Zen like even as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"It's still me Ty. We'll take this slow, I promise." his voice was so soothing.

She'd never heard such richness in it before.

"Trust me."

The last part wasn't an order or even a suggestion. It was a question; he was asking her permission to move forward in his pursuit. She nodded once and saw a ghost of a smirk flit across his face.

He grasped her ankle from behind him and brought it forward where her knee was bent beside him. He lowered his mouth to it, his teeth scraping oh so deliciously. His tongue led the way down her inner thigh, causing a slow gasp to pass her parted lips.

He repositioned and laid down flat, his hot breath on her apex. He looked up at her as he pressed a tentative kiss to the top of her opening. A flood of desire was sent through her and she shuddered from the recoil.

Another kiss lower.

She bit her lip; her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. She whimpered while he waited to gauge her reaction. He was completely confidant that he could bring her back to where she enjoyed his many talents.

Tyson was writhing in ecstasy as Randy took her over with his masterful mouth. He had her crying out, gripping sheets, feet on his shoulders, all the while pulling out every trick he knew.

Then she felt it. Something completely unexpected, something she thought was lost to her forever. It started as a tug in her womb then turned into a tidal wave that crashed over her entire being. Randy didn't stop his fluid movements, he continued pleasuring her until she was sure she was about to utter an unknown language.

When she had finally stopped her thrashing, he crawled up to her smugly. He leaned up on his elbow to smirk down at her. She was completely flushed and looked like she was still seeing stars.

"So that's what I've been missing this whole time?" she breathed.

"Aren't you glad you stopped the wedding now?" he smiled.

"Uh huh." was all she could manage.

He laughed and got up to turn the hall light off. He returned to bed and pulled the covers over them both.

"You made my night Ty." he said kissing her cheek and pulling her to his chest.

"What about you?" she asked, confused by his actions.

"What are you talking about?" he shrugged.

"Umm, your not so little problem down there." she reminded him.

"I'm fine. Tonight was about you." he brushed her off.

"But….I want to." she admitted.

"It's not a big deal Ty. We can work up to that, there's no obligation." he told her.

"Randy, I want to have sex with you. Now." she stated more firmly.

He turned the bedside lamp on and sat up in bed.

"I know you want to have sex with me too. Its quite obvious really." she motioned to the sheet that was standing at attention over him, "Of course I want to be with you, but making you come was enough for me."

She pulled the sheet off of her, "I want more."

He wet his lips, his member pulsing at the sight of her. She never played fair. He reached back into the bedside table reluctantly grabbing a contraceptive.

"No condom." she said.

His eyes shot to her, "Are you on birth control?"

She shook her head, "No."

Randy was an odd mix of incredibly turned on and scared out of his mind. This whole new aspect of Russian roulette in their sex life had him more aroused than he'd ever been before, but at the same time…were they ready to deal with the consequences?

Was she really ready to possibly carry his child? Was he ready to be a father? His eyes burned bright blue as he slowly moved over her.

"I want it all. I meant it when I said it." she whispered.

His breathing was haggard as he slowly pushed into her.

"I want that too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not long until the end. Hope you like where this is going. <strong>_

_**Review please my darlings!**_


	17. Superman

_**Yay! I didn't make you wait too long for this one...for once :)**_

* * *

><p>Tyson felt her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Her stomach turned hearing the all too familiar sound of leather being lashed across skin, fabric ripping away by the handful, the heavy thud of a well placed boot to the mid section. She could taste the blood in her mouth; her eyes squeezed shut even harder hearing the scream that meant only one thing.<p>

"_Pass out….please let me pass out soon._" she whimpered quietly, hot tears mixed with fresh blood pouring from her nose after the sickening crunch of his fist against her face.

"_I'll wake up now…it'll be over._" she changed to herself to drown out his disgusting grunts.

She always had the same recurring dream several times a month. Her worst nightmare was relived in every excruciatingly poignant detail.

It changed every now and then.

She had tried to jump in and rescue herself the first few times she had the dream. Every time she was beaten to a bloody pulp and forced to watch anyways. The fact that he could even harm her "dream self" was even more disturbing and she had self induced insomnia for days after.

Somehow she had trained herself to cower in a corner while the horrible memory replayed and tortured her psyche. Her only solace was to remind herself that it would be over soon, as life like as everything felt to her, it was all just a dream. That never did stop her from checking every nook and cranny of wherever she was staying to ensure he wasn't in fact there. She would pace for hours until the sun would rise and she would attempt to have a normal day like nothing had happened.

She shuddered hearing the gargled sounds of him strangling her.

"_Its almost over…it's almost over._" she cried, growing desperate to be free from her own personal hell.

"_Please, please, please…_" she begged, knowing the nightmare had usually ended by now.

She only ever had to endure what she could remember; she couldn't bear to know the rest of what happened after she blacked out. It would be unbearable. It was something she knew she couldn't endure.

Just as she was about to open her eyes to run from the room, she was snatched from her corner.

The scream that came from her didn't even sound human. It was a scream that came from pure terror. It was worse than plain fear or even phobias; this came from the root of all of that combined.

Never had she ever been bothered when she stayed out of the way. She went through the motions of her dream, woke up, and dealt with the aftermath. This was a new unexpected realm of her nightmare and as scared as she was before, she was even more so now.

She thrashed wildly, screaming for dear life as she was thrown to the bed.

This was wrong…how could this be? She was laying beside her blacked out self, Wade was still rutting away like a mad man. She turned frantically, opening her mouth to scream again, yet no sound came out. The shock of who was moving over her, holding her down stole the breath directly from her lungs. Randy penetrated her forcefully; a painful gasp was all she could manage.

He pressed his lips to hers painfully, "_This is what you wanted, remember?_"

Tears burned her eyes as she beat against his chest. A scream louder than the last built inside of her as she struggled beneath him.

"Tyson!" the boom of his voice spurred her on.

She was a frightened bunny in the jaws of a vicious predator. Nothing could save her now.

"No!" she begged, "No, please!"

"Tyson! It's me! Wake up!" Randy yelled shaking her.

He ignored the feeble punches to his chest in an effort to wake her up.

"Ty, you're with me, its Randy. You're safe baby, just open your eyes." he pleaded, still shaking her.

She gasped for air as her eyes shot open finally. She rolled away from him, falling out of bed in the process.

"Fuck." he muttered, trying to regain his composure.

The room was so dark; he guessed that was why she was still disoriented. He flipped on the light and instantly his heart broke for her. She was backed against the corner of the room shaking like a leaf and trying to catch her breath. He could even see the goose bumps all over her naked body. She was methodically rubbing her arms as she stared off into space.

"You were talking in your sleep." he told her gently as he pulled on his briefs, "When you screamed I thought I should wake you."

"I was supposed to wake up…"she whispered shakily.

"I'm here with you, and I swear I'll never let anything happen to you." he assured her, coming closer to comfort her.

She seemed to snap back to reality, "I'm just going to take a shower really quick. You go back to bed."

She forced herself not to scramble from the corner and lock herself in the bathroom. She should have known she wasn't ready for sex yet. She was so _stupid_! Now Randy definitely thought she was some psycho freak. She closed her eyes, letting the cold water chill her to the bone.

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Randy called through the narrow opening.

"Yeah…" She answered, soaping up the loofah and scrubbing her skin mercilessly.

He watched her reflection in the mirror. He should have never let her talk him into going all the way. They should have just taken things slow like he'd originally suggested.

"Ty?" he called out again, going to the shower door.

"_What_?" she almost gasped, hearing the door open.

"Can I join you?" he asked, waiting for a response.

She looked like a deer in headlights, "It's your shower…"

She instantly hadn't meant for it to sound like it had. He didn't seem to take offense however because he shed his briefs again and stepped in.

"Damn, the water's freezing!" he laughed turning to adjust the setting.

"I like it cold." she mumbled.

_It helps numb my skin after my nightmares_…she didn't add aloud.

"We can leave it then if you want." he stopped, "You're going to have to excuse my shrinkage though."

"No, its okay." she replied, moving the loofah in circular patterns on her arms.

"I feel like we should talk about this." he began, taking a seat under one of the main shower heads.

"I had a bad dream, that's it." she shrugged.

"It seemed a lot worse than that though Ty." he frowned.

"What do you want me to say Randy?" she broke, her eyes filling with tears.

His face softened as he studied her, "You weren't ready for last night, were you?"

Instead of answering him she turned away, ducking her head under one of the sprays. He had his answer regardless. He stood up, his hands going around her waist.

His chin rested on her shoulder, "Have you talked to someone about what happened?"

"No." she whimpered.

He placed a soft kiss to her neck, "_Would_ you talk to someone about what happened?"

She stifled a sob, "I don't know."

How could she tell him that he had been apart of her dream? How could she divulge every detail she remembered?

"You don't have to talk to me. I do want you to talk to someone though. A therapist maybe?" he suggested.

She sniffled, "I guess."

He turned her to face him, "I only want you to get help. Holding all of that in obviously isn't good for you babe."

She nodded solemnly. Her eyes gave her away as they always did.

"I don't think you're crazy." he said smoothing her hair back.

Her wide blue eyes told him that was exactly what she was thinking.

"I think you have a lot of issues you need to confront so that we can spend the rest of our lives together." he kissed her gently, "You don't know how happy our future makes me and I want you to feel the same way."

"As long as I have you." she breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>SIX MONTHS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Logan, can I talk to you?" Randy asked discreetly.<p>

She put her wine glass down and followed him.

"Don't tell me you're freaking out about tomorrow." she glared at him once they were alone.

"Sort of." he confessed.

Logan's face deadpanned, "You waited until your rehearsal dinner to freak out?"

"I'm worried about Tyson." he said, becoming very serious.

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

He ran a hand over his face, "I feel like I've trapped her, like I'm rushing her into things she might not be ready for yet."

"Marrying you is all she ever talks about. She's waited for this day her whole life." Logan assured him with an easy smile.

"I know that but do you think I pressured her into wanting that? Ty has never been about the fairytale, she's always made her own way in everything." he stopped himself and sighed, "I don't want her to conform. I don't want her to feel like she's got to be a Stepford wife for me. I want her to be Tyson and to not be afraid of being herself or that I won't love her because of it."

"Do you think you're reading too much into this?" Logan questioned.

"Am I? I don't know. I've felt guilty for months. Does she feel like the only way I was going to be with her was if she went to therapy?" his brow was furrowed with worry.

Logan raised her hand to stop him, "She needed to go, she needed that outlet, and honestly that was the best thing you could have done for her."

Randy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "But did I change her in the process?"

"What do you mean? I've been busy with the baby, I haven't really noticed anything." Logan shook her head.

They both glanced over at Tyson who was making faces at Cody and Logan's baby.

"She makes me dinner every night, she cleans, she doesn't go out like she used to…we've been having sex again. Really great sex…like the 'old Tyson' sex." he named off.

"Too much info Randall!" Logan laughed, before growing serious, "You're healing her. This new Tyson has always been there, she's always wanted to settle down, she just didn't know how."

Randy made a very obvious skeptical face.

"She has!" Logan playfully shoved him, "You've made her feel secure enough to finally grow up and show it. Honestly, I don't think you have anything to worry about where Tyson is concerned. She's finally happy and stable; we all will have to adjust to seeing her that way."

They both looked over at Tyson who was laughing with Cody and Ted. The sight of her cradling her godson as he slept brought tears to both of their eyes.

She was ready for her new life.

Logan leaned into Randy, putting an arm around him, "I think you can finally retire your cape Superman, Lois doesn't need to be saved anymore."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I was actually thinking this might be the last chapter, however if you would like one more I may accomodate you. Review and let me know :)<strong>_

_***Thanks to: Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Christina89, KimmieCena, angelshavetheirwickedschemes , Xandman216, BourneBetter67, RKOsgirl92, and a Guest for their reviews***_


	18. Selkie

**_Sorry for being a loser and making you wait so long._**

* * *

><p>"Why are you not drinking?" Ted asked, narrowing his eyes at Randy.<p>

"_Seriously_, the groom is supposed to be wastey faced right now!" Cody slurred over the music.

Randy shook his head with a scoff.

"Okay, for real, what's wrong with you?' Teddy questioned crossing his arms.

"Tyson's not going anywhere. We have twenty-four hour detailed security on her ass. Her shit is Fort Knoxed." Cody reassured.

"I'm not afraid she'll leave this time. I just can't believe this day is finally here." Randy sighed, "I'm going to marry her tomorrow. She's going to be my wife."

Ted and Cody shared a look. It had been a long time coming for both of them.

Randy made an annoyed face at his friends, "You had her _followed_?"

"No."

"Yes!"

Ted and Cody glanced at each other, both guilty as sin.

"I didn't want to…Cody insisted." Ted fessed up.

"I'm going for a walk and call it a night. Have a good time for me though." Randy smiled, shaking his head.

He stepped out of the stuffy club and into the brisk Carolina air. The salty breeze blew in from the ocean, enticing him to venture out onto the shore.

He walked aimlessly along the beach, the waves quieting all the nagging questions in his head. He lost himself in the white noise, being transported back to Hawaii where everything had started for them. He had hoped and prayed for tomorrow since that trip. For a long time he thought getting Tyson to marry him was an impossible reality. Now, where he was, on the eve of their wedding. He chuckled to lightly to himself, realizing everything they had gone through had led up to where they were right then.

He looked up trying to gauge where he was at and how far he had walked when his breath seized up in his throat.

She was sitting on the edge of the boardwalk that led out from her room onto the beach.

She was hauntingly beautiful as she stared out at the ocean. She seemed to be a million miles away, lost in her head like she frequently did with him.

He always wondered what she was thinking about when her eyes faded and she receded to her thoughts.

He was always too afraid to ask her. This time was no different, except there was a new kind of urgency. He felt himself being pulled toward her, even though he hadn't wanted to disturb her.

As he got closer he felt his stomach flip and sink seeing the still unfamiliar tears shining in her eyes.

"Ty?" he called to her gently.

She turned to him slowly breaking out of her daze.

"You're not supposed to see me Randy. Its bad luck." she almost gasped.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"Just thinking." she blushed, hastily wiping her tears.

"About what?" he dared to ask before he could stop himself.

She tilted her head, "A lot of things."

Randy felt an invisible fist tighten on his insides, "Will you tell me what you think about Tyson?"

He could feel her bristling with fear. He could almost see her guard going up.

"Don't ask me that Randy." she sighed looking back out into the ocean.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you don't want to know." she hesitated, "Its stuff I don't _want_ you to know."

He cupped her jaw to make her look at him, "You can tell me anything Tyson, _especially_ the things you don't want to."

"Do you ever think about dying?" she asked after much debate.

He thought only for a moment, "No, not really."

"I do." she admitted turning back to the water, "I think about it a lot sometimes. It lingers with me some days."

His heart was racing, "Why is that?"

"Because I've cheated death so many times it just feels like it has a personal vendetta against me." She almost whispered, like she didn't want someone to hear.

"Both of those times weren't you're fault Ty. You had appendicitis and Wade is a grade A asshole." Randy argued.

She shook her head, her darkest secret flashing before her eyes, "The day I came to apologize to you, when you were still with Sam, I relapsed. I drank so much that I climbed onto the ledge of my balcony at the hotel in that storm and almost jumped."

"_Fuck Ty_, why didn't you _tell_ me?' he begged, his face contorting into a mask of pain.

"I was never going to tell you. I never wanted you or anyone else to find that out about me." she shook her head sadly.

"_Do_ you, or I mean, _have_ you ever thought about…" he stuttered trailing off.

He couldn't verbalize what she was talking about.

"I think I'm just flawed Randy, more than everyone else is. I'm the happiest I've ever been, but I'm constantly terrified that I'm going to mess us up. Stability isn't a forte of mine." she dropped her head.

"What do I have to do to make you comfortable? Tell me what I need to do to make you feel better." he turned to her, his eyes searching hers desperately.

"Its not you Randy, its me. You're perfect, you couldn't treat me any better than you already do. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm not good enough for you, I never have been." she argued.

"I thought your therapy was helping you with all of this? He said he could help you with your insecurities." Randy sighed.

"He's trying, I'm trying. Sometimes I'm just overwhelmed by everything. I don't _know_ how to be happy and I know that's difficult for you to understand." she fretted.

"So do you not want to get married tomorrow?" he questioned feeling the sands slipping through his fingers literally and figuratively.

He really thought he would be sick at any minute. This couldn't be happening.

"I _do_ want to marry you Randy, its not that." she cried, "I doubt myself. I don't know if I can be the wife you deserve. I'm trying, I just don't know if it's enough."

He pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Tyson. This is all my fault." he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away from him abruptly, "What?"

"I pushed you into seeing that therapist. I made you think you weren't good enough just the way you are and I'm sorry Ty." he frowned, looking completely heartbroken.

"I needed help. I still do. Soul searching and being self aware sucks for me a lot of the time, that's why I try to do it by myself and away from you." she hiccupped, "Please don't feel guilty. I was already like this."

He watched her carefully for several moments, "I read something the other day that made me think about you and us. It really put everything into perspective for me; maybe it will for you too."

She narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"It's an old Irish folklore about selkies. They're said to live as seals in the sea, but on land they shed their pelts to become human. They're beautiful, ethereal; you can tell they're magical. So what happens is, when they shed their skins to come on land, fishermen steal them and hide them, forcing the selkies to stay in human form and to eventually marry them. Its great for the fishermen, they have a beautiful wife who is indebted to them and have to do what they say. For the selkie though, its torture." he paused hoping she was grasping the meaning behind his story, "She's not the same creature anymore, she always longs for what she had, for who she was, and where she came from. She's trapped in her husband's world until she finds her fur. When she finally has it she leaves and is never heard from again."

Tyson was taking quick breaths, "You think I'm the selkie? You think I want to go back to partying and being a whore instead of being with you?"

She dropped her head, tears flowing down her face continually then, "I've changed Randy…I _swear_ I have. I don't want any of that ever again."

"Tyson, calm down, that was the whole point of me telling you that. Don't you see? I've always been so afraid of your drinking, of other guys and of you getting bored with me, but I'm not now. I see all the ways you've made yourself better and I don't know how, but I love you even more because of it. You're the most important thing in the world to me and tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life." he assured her.

He kissed her over and over again until she had stopped gasping and crying.

He pulled back to look at her, "What are you thinking about now?"

She pressed her forehead to his, her eyes as clear as diamonds, "Has there ever been a story where the husband follows the selkie back into the sea?"

He smiled; _of course_ she would ask him that.

"No, I would be the first husband that did that, you beautiful, gorgeous, selkie you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Side note: <strong>_

_**I heart this chapter so much.**_

_**And I heart you for reading this story too.**_


	19. Superstitious

**_Thank you to all of those who reviewed! _**

_**This chapter is for you!**_

* * *

><p>"RANDY!" Logan shouted seeing him just as he slipped out of Tyson's room the next morning.<p>

He sighed. He had really hoped he wouldn't get caught.

"Morning." he smirked.

"What are you doing in there? You aren't supposed to see her, you know that! Its bad luck and you know how superstitious she is!" she chastised.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't believe in bad luck."

Logan put her hands on her hips trying to look annoyed, "She was still in there right?"

"Yes." Randy groaned, "You and Cody need to ease up on her a little bit."

Logan waved him off, "Whatever. You need to get the hell out of here. She was supposed to be in hair and makeup thirty minutes ago."

Randy made a face as he peeked into the bag she was carrying, "What's that big deal, she doesn't need any of that."

"Get out of her food you cow!" She fussed, popping the back of his hand.

"After today, what's mine is hers and what's hers is mine." He grinned grabbing another piece of the decadent French toast.

Logan pushed him down the hall, "You have your own food waiting on you. I know she doesn't need any help in the beauty department, _that good looking bitch_, but I'm going to make sure she gets pampered anyways."

"As long as she gets the best of everything, I have no objections." he said with a gorgeous wink.

"_Ugghh, leave_! That shit doesn't work on me." She rolled her eyes and added a smile too.

She let herself into the room and went straight to the bedroom to find Tyson.

Logan leaned against the door frame with a sigh. Tyson was still asleep with the down comforter barely covering her naked body.

It was quite obvious what they had been up to all night.

"Ty Ty? Wake up you adorable hussy you." Logan nudged her gently.

Tyson sat up with a groan, "Wow…today's the day."

"Yes, and you are exceptionally late young lady." Logan chided, offering her a robe to slip on, "We've got to get going."

Tyson cinched the robe sash and moved to put on her sandals.

"What's with the face?" Logan asked.

"I was okay last night. Randy reassured me again for the millionth time…" Tyson bit her lip in obvious disarray.

Logan rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I bet he did."

Tyson shook her hand out, "I'm starting to get nervous."

Logan grabbed her chin to make eye contact, "There's no need for nerves. You're going to look absolutely stunning. This is your day and nothing is going to ruin it.

Tyson's eyes welled up, "I'm getting _married…_"

Logan sniffed and held her very best friend's hand, "You are getting married Ty. You're getting married to a wonderful amazing man. He loves you so much. He's going to make you so ridiculously happy it's going to be disgusting. Please don't be anything but ecstatic today."

Tyson blinked away tears and nodded with a smile.

"Go take a shower and hurry up! I'm dying to see your dress." Logan ordered.

She rushed into the bathroom instantly.

Logan shook her head, fondly remembering her wedding day jitters and uncertainties.

Tyson had calmed her like a pro.

She wiped at her eyes seeing the black garment bag hanging in up in the closet. There were so many times she thought she would never see Tyson so calm and content with her life. She smiled remembering Tyson screaming through the phone that she had found the perfect dress. She had been annoyed that Tyson wouldn't reveal the dress but had given up eventually when she saw how excited she was about having one surprise all to herself.

Tyson had endured so much but through it all she had kept her quirkiness.

The water turned off and she stepped out in her robe again, "You didn't peek, did you?"

"No, now let's go. I swear you're going to be late to your funeral." Logan chided, grabbing the bag of food.

* * *

><p>"Dress time sexy." Logan urged two hours later, "Can't hold out on me any longer."<p>

Tyson had just gotten her hair done in an old school Hollywood style that only she could pull off complete with flawless makeup and stunning red lips.

The makeup lady went to help her into the dress. When Tyson stepped out, Logan had to physically hold onto the chair in front of her.

Her tears were instant, "There are no words adequate enough to describe how beautiful you look."

Tyson smoothed her hands down the delicate lace bodice proudly. The lace ended in a mermaid style with elegant drapes of fabric made to look like ethereal ribbons that gracefully twirled as she walked.

Logan was still in awe, "You're waist…_your perfect ass_…I have wedding dress envy. You are complete perfection. How am I supposed to even stand beside you when you look like you do right now?"

Tyson fanned her eyes, "I made sure you looked fabulous too."

"I love my dress, but it is nothing compared to yours." she complimented, hugging her tightly.

"We need to start walking in five minutes." the wedding director ordered.

Logan beamed excitedly at Tyson, "It's almost time!"

"Can ya'll go ahead and give me just a minute?" Tyson asked.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Logan furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled shakily.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest as they turned to leave.

Logan stopped at the door, her black dress flowing around her, "Toodles Ty Ty."

Tyson seized up as tears flooded her eyes, "Smooches Lo."

"See you in a minute?" she questioned hopefully.

She couldn't resist asking.

Tyson just stared at her friend making no movement at all. She knew how that must seem to her.

She was a deer in the head lights. She was scared completely stiff thinking of all the people waiting for her.

Logan nodded her head knowingly and closed the door.

Tyson had to make the decision to get married or not. If she walked down the aisle or not it would be of her own volition. Logan wasn't going to influence her either way.

When the door clicked shut Tyson started wringing her hands and looking up at the ceiling. The same people that had gone to Randy's first wedding would be here. They knew what she had done. They probably all hated and resented her for pulling Randy back and forth.

She had felt the tense undertone at the rehearsal. Randy of course reassured her as always but he wasn't here right now. He too was waiting on her.

Oh God…was she a Selkie after all? She wanted to run, the urge was crippling her really, but he was keeping her here too. He grounded her like he always did.

Because he still had her "fur"?

Was she settling?

She could do much worse than Randy, she knew that. Could she do better than him? Highly unlikely…

He loved her through everything and Lord knows it was a lot. _Too much_ even.

They're just vows… They would repeat them and everything would be done. They would be married, and he would be stuck with her.

She brought her hands up to her face, "He doesn't think of me like that. We're going to be happy. This is my fairytale ending…the one I almost ruined."

She went to the mirror in complete awe of the woman in the reflection, "Just breathe Tyson."

Once she had collected herself she went to the door and down the hall to the front of the church.

Logan nodded at her with a smile, "Love you Ty."

Tyson was handed her all white bouquet, "Love you too Lo."

The doors opened and Logan walked through with final wink at her friend in the shadows.

Tyson felt her father kiss her cheek and tell her how beautiful she looked and how proud he was of her.

All of it sounded as if she was submerged underwater.

She felt the fear rising in her again, "I'm _scared_ Daddy."

The opening of the bridal chorus played.

She heard the hundreds of people stand collectively.

Ric didn't move, "I'm right here Ty. You don't have to be afraid."

She was terrified and rooted to the floor again, "What if I fall?"

He brought her hand up to his lips, "You'll never know if you don't take that first step."

* * *

><p>Randy was holding his breath as Logan made her way down the long aisle.<p>

_That stupid mile long aisle._

They had to choose a bigger venue to accommodate the throngs of people that had RSVP'd. Literally, everyone they had invited showed up _AND_ brought guests.

He had hated it for Tyson, even though she pretended to be excited he knew she was anything but.

When the bridal music filled his ears he felt his knees go weak.

This was it.

The doors opened and everyone waited…

And waited…

_And waited…_

The song stopped and started again. He glanced over at Logan when the whispers started.

"_She was right **there**._" she mouthed.

He nodded once and turned back to the still open doorway.

Once again the music stopped.

There was a pause and the minister looked at Randy, "How should we proceed?"

"Play it again." he said firmly.

He wasn't giving up on her yet.

The song started again. Randy wet his lips determinedly. He watched the door, not blinking and barely breathing.

_Where was she_?

"Randy?" the minister asked after the song had played through.

"_Again._" he said, not taking his eyes off the door.

Again the song began anew.

"_Come on Ty."_ he whispered reverently, "_Come on baby_."

It was like she had heard him because right at that moment, she turned the corner.

Her head was bowed and he swore she was an angel. The delicate lace lined veil covered her blonde hair and he couldn't take his eyes off of her ruby red lips.

"She knows how to make a damn entrance, doesn't she?" Ted joked quietly.

Randy smirked still looking at her, "_Look up Ty_."

She took a few more steps and was almost halfway when she finally did look up at him. Her eyes locked with Randy's and she smiled through her tears. Her bouquet was shaking like a leaf, but she had done it. She had faced her fear and was now walking down the aisle to the man she was going to marry. She grew more confident with every gasp she heard, with every row she passed.

_This was actually happening._

Then he saw her and everything stopped. His throat filled with cotton, his heart ceased beating…when he saw **HER.**

The doors had closed behind Tyson when she had entered. She had the aisle to herself until she had appeared, almost out of thin air.

Everything that happened next was a blur.

The metallic glint of a pistol was raised and aimed at Tyson.

She was blissfully unaware, still making her way down the aisle.

"_NO!_" Randy screamed just before she pulled the trigger.

Then another shot was fired.

A double tap that brought the ceremony to a screeching halt and the congregation to its _knees_.

Ted had covered Randy almost immediately. Randy couldn't stop screaming, the only word that he could form, "No."

He watched in total horror as Sam smiled wistfully, blew him a kiss, and then turned the gun on herself, putting the barrel in her mouth and pulling the trigger a third and final time.

Screams rang out everywhere as he clambered to his feet.

"Tyson?" he called out, lurching down the aisle to her.

She was standing still, a small smile on her beautiful lips. He could see the tears falling down her face.

"Are you okay baby? Tyson?" he choked out, staggering forward.

The bouquet she was holding quickly turned crimson. The delicate petals absorbed the color instantly before slipping out of her hand.

The blood ballooned and blossomed across the pristine fabric of her dress like the plague.

Staining, tainting, and devouring her whole.

Claiming her, _all of her_.

"No…NO, God please!" he cried, not making it to her before she collapsed to the floor.

The anguished cry that came from him as he dropped to his knees conveyed all of his tortured emotions.

This was it?

This was how it was going to end?

She was going to be ripped away from him again?

He raised her veil and saw the light fading in her eyes.

He kissed her, "Please stay with me Ty. You can't leave yet. There's so much we still have to do."

He was sobbing now, barely coherent as he clung to her, willing her to live.

She opened her mouth like she was going to speak; only to have gurgling noises come out.

"Shhh…shhh…keep your eyes on me Ty. I'm right here with you. We'll make it through this too. Please don't leave me Tyson." he begged.

She squeezed his hand tightly, her eyes watering.

"I love you always." she choked out just as her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before you fly into a rage...REVIEW...I may have one more chapter for you.<em>**

**_But only if you review._**

**_TeeHee_**

**_XOXO_**


	20. Annabel Lee

"Please save her." Randy choked, letting go of Tyson's hand as she was rushed into the emergency room.

She could have been dead already for all he knew. He had spent the entire ride to the hospital in fervent prayer. He couldn't watch her bleeding in her wedding dress for any longer, so he had kept his eyes shut and her hand held tightly in his.

He had just gotten her back and now he could possibly lose her again. So this was how the world worked? Ironic tragedies were interwoven with some of the happiest times of his life. This was the proverbial roller coaster he had been assigned? If so, he wanted off immediately.

He had seen her being wheeled away from him far too many times than he liked to count. When would this be over for them? For Tyson? When would all of her struggles finally be enough?

"Randy, have you heard anything?" Logan bawled as she and the rest of Tyson's family began flooding the waiting room.

He shook his head.

"Is there anything we can do for you right now?" Cody asked putting a hand on Randy's shoulder.

He shoved his hand off and before he could be bombarded with more questions and pitiful looks he went down the hall. He wanted to be alone; he wanted to wallow in his thoughts. He walked until he found the hospital's chapel.

The weight on his shoulders seemed to double as he stumbled to the front of the small room. He lit two candles, one for Sam and one for Tyson, before falling back onto the front pew. He watched the flickering candles until his eyes burned and he felt the tears start up again.

Tyson's calm, beautiful face kept flashing in his mind. He thought Sam had somehow missed her until he saw her dress turn red from all of the blood.

There was _so much blood_.

He shook his head to try and remove the haunting memory from his mind. He saw an old Bible sitting beside him and picked it up. There had to be something in it to give him some kind of hope.

Something…anything.

He was beyond desperate at that point and time. A folded piece of paper fell to the floor from the pages of the book. He bent to pick it up, shivering when he saw the splattered blood still on his hands.

Oh Tyson…

He unfolded the paper and began to read:

* * *

><p>It was many and many a year ago,<p>

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea;

But we loved with a love that was more than love-

I and my Annabel Lee;

With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven

Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee;

So that her highborn kinsman came

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a sepulchre

In this kingdom by the sea

Then angels, not half so happy in heaven,

Went envying her and me-

Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser than we-

And neither the angels in heaven above,

Nor the demons down under the sea,

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,

In the sepulchre there by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea.

* * *

><p>He dropped the paper when he finished reading. His heart was racing.<p>

Was that the sign he was being sent from above? Was he going to lose Tyson? Was he going to bury her by the sea and have to make the impossible, soul crushing trip to see her and mourn her when he could?

He dropped to his knees at the alter, picking the paper back up and crumbling it in his fist.

"_Don't take her yet._" he begged fighting the sobs that were tearing through his chest.

"Randy?" Ted called from the door.

"Leave me alone." he yelled in anguish.

"I'm sorry, but Tyson's doctor needs to speak with you." he said.

Randy got to his feet and rushed into the hallway. He was trying to read the doctor who was waiting at the end. Cody, Logan and Ric were all a mess waiting to hear about Tyson just as he was.

It was bad news. He could see the doctor's mouth set in a firm line and his shoulders were slumped too.

Randy slowed to a walk, he was struggling for air.

"You're Tyson's husband?" the doctor asked addressing Randy.

"We didn't get to say our vows." he said, the pain spreading in his chest.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't know that." he frowned.

"Look…I can't hear that something went wrong. You can't give me any bad news right now okay? I won't survive it." Randy admitted breaking down again.

The doctor put his hand on Randy's shoulder, "I'm afraid I do have some bad news."

Randy clenched the paper tighter in his fist. He was going to lose it at any moment. He thought even for a second of running away, back down the hall so he wouldn't have to hear the news. It would be like nothing ever happened.

"Tyson…" the doctor began.

"No…_please_…" Randy begged.

"She's going to make a full recovery. We were able to remove both bullets. It was a miracle nothing was hit too severely. As far as gunshot wounds go, she was very lucky." he finished.

The air whooshed out of him. Did he hear that right?

"She's okay?"

The doctor nodded, "We have her heavily sedated to allow time for her body to get a jump start on healing. She should be okay when we bring her out of it."

"So what was the bad news?" Randy almost hated to ask.

"I'm sorry, the baby didn't make it. We tried to save it, but the trauma was too severe." he frowned.

Randy felt his heart explode.

It was like he was the one that had been shot, "She was pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Fin~<em>**

**_In general, poetry does nothing for me. I can't write it, I can't read it, I'm lost on the subject as a whole._**

**_With that being said: "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe, resonates with me. I adore it on so many levels that I deemed it necessary to include it._**

**_Thank you to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, RKOsgirl92, xKimberly12x, Xandman216, StoryLover82, Wolfgirl77769, and YaCena23 for sticking with through this story!_**

**_I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the ending :)_**

.


End file.
